Cloak and Dagger
by LordOtoriTakeo
Summary: Of course I couldn't just stumble along my mate and just live happily ever after.No I just have to pick the wizard with a whole lot of trouble.The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Has-A-Thousand-Hyphenated-Names-And-Alot-Of-People-Who-Want-To-Kill-Him.E/H. sum inside
1. Chapter 0

**A/N This ws the original opening chapter for my story but for some reason I've forgot I didn't post it now I am and going to edit my story so this is the opening chatper. Pardon my stupidity**

**Rating: M, You young ones look away! Not for your eyes at all, or it would be T.**

**Warning: Contains slash pairings, scenes in later chapters also.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either HP or Twilight series, they belong to J.K.R and S.M. If I did I would be totally rich and bought myself another laptop that doesn't require me slamming down on the z key to make it work. **

**This chapter was originally going to be the opening chapter but I decided I would rather start with Edward. I've rethought that decision **

* * *

**_Preface_**

Harry Potter had always knew this day would come where they would send for him to join their school. He had known this for just over half of his very short life and he knew what he was going to do aswell. He was not going. He did not want to leave, well he wanted to leave his aunt and uncle's place but definitely not enough to go to that school and that world. He wanted no part of it. Well except for the part that only included one thing. Dobby.

Dobby, Harry was sure, is the only reason that he was still alive or at the very least not beaten and starved to death constantly. You see Harry's aunt and uncle absolutely hated what Harry was. A wizard. Dobby was the only thing stopping them from doing what they so wished they could do to him. The little house-elf had shown up the day Harry landed on their doorstep and practically forced Harry's aunt and uncle not to turn Harry away and leave him at the back of a hospital.

Dobby was and still is very protective of Harry and would see no harm come to him. He knew that Harry had to stay with his aunt for protection should the Dark Lord return. But he also knew that Harry would need protection from his relatives. He knew they would treat their nephew like dirt, worse then how wizards treated his kind. But he had no choice in the matter Harry had to live here so Dobby would stay with him, visible, to protect the poor boy from his family.

Over the years of Harry's growth Dobby had to protect his charge a number of times from his evil, yes they were evil and Dobby knew it, relatives. His aunt and uncle had tried a lot of different ways to harm Harry 'accidentally'. They had left doors and windows open when Harry went through his crawling stage in the hope that he would fall down the stairs or out an open window.

When Harry started walking upright and being the curious toddler they left knives in low to reach places for Harry to hopefully cut himself on. When that failed they almost succeeded in rigging their television to fall and squish baby Harry to his death.

Dobby, having saved Harry from all these dangers these monstrous people were trying to inflict on the poor child, grew more and more angry at his aunt and uncle and eventually snapped from the TV incident. He flew into a rage and used his own brand of magic to teach Harry's relatives a lesson.

A day after the attempted crushing of Harry, Dobby walked into the living room where Harry's aunt and uncle were playing with Dudley, their son. Dobby had warned them not to try to harm Harry and now he was about to give them a reminder of sorts. With a click of the house-elf's fingers Dudley flew up into the air. Vernon and Petunia screamed bloody murder, demanding that he release their son. Instead the house-elf grinned evilly and with a another click of his fingers the Dursley's son was surrounded in electric blue flames.

Of course these flames would not harm the little guy physically but it was enough to scare the young boy and his parents senseless. After setting Dudley back down on the ground and removing the flames Dobby kindly stated.

"The only reason those flames didn't burn him is because Harry wasn't harmed. If Harry so much as gets a scratch those flames will turn hot and cook your little piglet then I will slice him up and eat him for dinner. Is that clear?"

The Dursley's stared and nodded at the little creature infront of them in terror, imagining their little baby being cooked and eaten infront of them by that evil little creature. Surely he was evil for hurting their little boy and protecting the spawn of an evil race of beings.

Because that is what the wizarding world to the Dursley's are. Pure Evil. Nothing good had come from having a witch in their family. Only the bad. A sister Petunia loved and hardly ever got to see. Then forced into hiding by an old white bearded wizard, leaving all their belongings and memories of where Petunia grew up.

And even being forced out of their home into a 'safe house' that was 'protected' by 'powerful spells and enchantments' didn't stop the wizards in the black cloaks and funny masks from finding Petunia and Vernon and torturing them for hours for the location of Lily and her husband and son. Petunia refused to tell. She didn't even know anyway, but there was no chance in hell she would consider the possibility of selling out her beloved sister.

It was then the wizards toyed with her with the Cruciatus Curse for a period of time that just never seemed to end for her. They tortured her relentlessly infront of her husband who was frozen unable to do anything except watch as his love was screaming infront of him.

Petunia did end up breaking just on the brink of insanity. She cursed her tormentors and her sister for this happening to her. She screamed, ranted and raved on about how evil they all were blabbering nonsensically. The death eaters finally believing her she had no idea where her sister was being held just vanished with small pops leaving a shaking mumbling Petunia on the ground and a no longer frozen Vernon.

Vernon had to pick up the pieces of his shattered wife. It took him months to make any progress only her newborn baby could help her. And that was only marginally. Petunia focused the love she once had for her sister and gave it to her baby. Then she focused with all her will power to absolutely hate her sister and everything related in anyway. It took her a few months and a lot of focus until she believed that her sister and anything magical was pure evil, spawn of the devil. The only thing Vernon could do was to support his wife and if that meant hating his wife's sister that had caused all this then he had no problem whatsoever.

Then of course the day after Halloween they wake up to find Harry, spawn of Lily and James, spawn of the devil and a little demon creature and Petunia slips into a relapse cursing and shaking uncontrollably. Vernon was all for turning them away and tried his hardest but the little demon was adamant that the devils spawn had to stay with them even thought he wished otherwise. They grudgingly accepted figuring they could torment the boy or just drop him off somewhere when the demon creature leaves. But no the little thing decided it had to stay to look after the babies welfare. Just like they thought the wizarding world and any involved in it are just pure evil.

So Harry got his own space in the house, a room opposite Dudley's while he grew up, the Dursley's treated him like vermin, never physically harming him but often reminding him that he was the spawn of a pure evil race hellbent on making their and everybody else's life miserable. Harry being the innocent six year old child at the time refused to believe that what he was was evil. That would mean his parents were evil aswell and he could just not accept that.

It wasn't till his seventh birthday went by, uncelebrated as usual except for Dobby buying him some clothes, that what Harry thought about what he was began to change. For you see Dobby decided that since Harry was now seven it was the perfect time to tell him, his mind was developing faster he could form his own opinions and retain the information better, about the world Harry was from which he had previously withheld knowledge of.

Harry was fascinated to finally be learning about himself, his family and his world. He learned of all the things he would end up being able to do when he was taught how too. Dobby told him about all the fantastical creature's inhabiting the magical world. Werewolves, Vampire's who ceased to exist, Merpeople, Dragons, Thestrals who could only be seen by someone who had seen death, Dementors who had the ability to suck out your soul and Dobby told him about some of the many other creature's.

Harry's fascination started to change into confused horror and disgust as Dobby explained what he was, a House-Elf, and what that meant and entailed. He held nothing back from Harry when he asked for more details. Dobby told him about how his entire race were nothing but slaves to the wizarding race. Harry was disgusted in _himself_ for having Dobby. He was condoning slavery by having this creature with him. Dobby might be his best and only friend but he could not and would not have a slave.

Dobby shot down Harry when he said this and told him he was a free Elf and could do whatever he wanted to whenever he wished. Harry still wanted Dobby to leave he couldn't get past the fact that the creature who had looked after him for so long was practically a slave. But Dobby being Dobby refused to leave Harry and ignored him when he was asked to leave.

Harry, though he would never of admitted it, was grateful that his only friend was so stubborn and refused to leave. He shuddered to think of what would happen to him if his only protector up and left him alone with only the Dursley's for company. After setting Dudley on fire his aunt and uncle left him alone physically but it was like they were bidding their time waiting for the opportunity to strike as soon as they could. It never happened though Dobby never left him and for that he was thankful.

Over the course of the proceeding years Dobby told him more and more about the history of the magical race and the more Harry heard the more disgusted he felt. Dobby wasn't even telling him the truly gruesome stories as he deemed Harry still to young to learn of it. Surely if he had heard those stories it would send his developing mind insane.

One topic Dobby never talked to Harry about was the Dark Lord and Harry's own past. Dobby had made a promise to his Lily before she died to look after her son. Lily only made one order to Dobby when he was with her and her family and that was just before she died, to not tell Harry before he was ready. Dobby knew Harry wasn't ready at the tender age of seven but he didn't know when Harry would be ready at all. In the end it wasn't Dobby who told him.

When Harry received his letter from Hogwarts informing him of his acceptance to the school of witchcraft and wizardry he knew that when he sent his reply by return owl that somebody would come talk to him.

_Dear Minerva McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore_

_I, Harry James Potter, thank you for your invitation to your school of magic. But I regretfully would like to inform you both that I do not wish to attend your school of witchcraft or any other school. _

_I wish to stay away from the magical world and I hope you can understand and accept that fact and leave me be._

_Yours regretfully_

_Harry J. Potter_

_Hater of Wizardkind_

It was overly formal and Harry could not resist giving himself a title under his name. He was an eleven year old boy acting a little childish so sue him.

All that letter led to was a quick reply stating that he would receive a visit shortly. It turned out shortly for them only meant fifteen minutes after Harry had read his mail. He was still in his PJ's watching the morning news when a knock at the door announced the presence of a house guest.

Harry went and opened the door. He didn't bother looking to see who it was, he knew it would be someone from the school, he just immediately turned around and said "Living room." and walked back to his comfortable seat, a beanbag chair. Harry just loved the chair, how he could sink into it and it would mold itself around him.

He assumed that whoever was at the door had followed behind him and after releasing a content sigh Harry looked up and noticed the house guest.

The first thing Harry noted was that the man was old, very old. The old man had a long snow white beard that seemed to go on forever giving him the Father Time look. The old mans face Harry noted was littered with deep wrinkles, it was the face of someone who smiled often. And right now the man was doing just that look down at Harry in his strange chair with an amused glint in his blue eyes hidden behind his half moon spectacles.

Harry continued his inspection of the stranger infront of him. The stranger didn't seem to mind at all and just stood still for the young boy to access. Harry figured it was something the older man was accustomed to.

The old man wore robes. Dobby had told him that that was considered a wizards normal clothing but it just seemed to weird for Harry. These robes were brown in color with what seemed to be pictures of different animals seemingly randomly placed all over the robe in bright yellow color that stood out against the brown. This just did not seem like normal wizarding wear to Harry and he wrote it off as an odd quirk of the man. With some astonishment Harry noticed the old mans shoes. He could only describe them as electric blue and blood red striped cowboy boots. This man definitely had some odd quirks. It amused Harry to no end.

Unlike most old people Harry had seen before this one seemed tall and not bent over in the slightest, he stood tall and proud as if he was only thirty and not the eighty years old he looked. Harry wondered if it was something common in the wizarding world and if he would age like this person in the room with him.

After completing his assessment of the older gentleman, Harry motioned for the older man to sit down.

"Thank you. You were taking forever with your assessing." With that the man flopped down onto the lounge with a grunt and then a sigh.

"Whats that thing called?" The man was looking at Harry's chair with what appeared to be an acquisitive glint in his eye's.

Feeling the need to claim his chair Harry simply replied. "Mine."

"Fine be like that." The man said petulantly causing Harry to smile.

"I thought my letter was clear enough in the fact that I did not want to attend Hogwarts or any other school for that matter and wished to be left alone. I mustn't of been clear enough for you, whoever you are, but here it is. I. Do. Not. Wish. To. Attend. Hogwarts." Harry said cutting to the chase. He had the feeling this was going to take awhile.

The man smiled he knew he had to get Harry to come with him to school, there was no choice. He didn't like having to do this but sitting infront of him was the only person who could stop Voldemort from enslaving and destroying the world when he returns. Well not the only person, but the other refuses to meddle with 'wizarding problems'.

"Firstly Harry my full name is a mouthful, but I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore." Harry's mouth fell open.

"You are probably wondering why the Headmaster has come for you correct?" Harry nodded slowly.

"Well you see the thing is unfortunately for you, I cannot allow you to simply not attend Hogwarts."

Harry's temper got the best of him.

"What do you mean you can't allow me to not attend! It is my decision! You cannot force me to go somewhere I refuse to go. I do not want to be a part of _your_ world. It is disgusting and appalling, all _your_ kind should be exterminated for the good of the world. You and your race are a plague on this world slowly choking it to death with you stupid behavior, backwards thinking and prejudices. You will all get whats coming for you and when you do I will smile and thank whoever is up there that they finally corrected their mistake." Harry ranted. If he had learned anything at all in his short life it was that no one could force him to do something he did not wish to do.

The Headmaster looked stricken. What the boy had said was true, every word of it. His kind were, are and will most like always be a disgusting plague on this planet. Change was something the magical world often tried its hardest to avoid. It would only end with their utter destruction.

Still this did not change the fact that this boy was the only person who would hopefully help and destroy an evil monster who will most likely end up responsible for millions of deaths. He had to get Harry to see things his way.

Harry did not like the look of determination that graced itself onto the Headmaster's features. He had hoped his rant would cause the old man to give in. It seemed he failed.

"Harry, I understand that our world is definitely not the best one out there. Sometimes I wish I was never part of it, but the sad fact is I am and so are you even if you wish otherwise. It is a sad truth but truth it is. _Our_ world will come to get you whether you want it to or not. It has a way of claiming you. You can't escape it. And you of all people have no chance at escaping it. Unfortunately for you the only way you are even going to survive is if you come and learn what you have to learn." Dumbledore knew that Lily's House-Elf, Dobby, had been living with Harry and protecting him from harm but what he did not know is if the elf had told Harry about how his parents died and why.

Harry sat dumbfounded to him it seemed that the Headmaster was threating him with death to get him to go to this school.

"Are you saying that if I don't go to this school I'm going to die?" Harry asked incredulously.

Dumbledore replied with a solemn nod and said. "You and many many others."

Harry was confused. How could he an eleven year old child, practically a nobody, be the cause of a persons death let alone _many_ peoples death by simply not going to school. He was missing something and it was time to find out what.

"What are you not tell me?" Harry's tone demanded an answer.

Dumbledore was unsure, a rare moment for the Headmaster, of what he should tell Harry. He settled on the truth, it was his best shot at convincing the boy to fulfill his destiny.

"What has Dobby told you about how your parents died?" Dumbledore asked.

Confused to where this was heading Harry simply replied. "They were killed by another wizard, who vanished." Harry knew there was more to the story, a lot more but he also knew that he might have been to young to hear it. Harry was nothing except mature for his age.

Sighing Dumbledore relaxed further into the lounge preparing to tell the boy about what happened.

"There is a lot Dobby has left out, rightfully so as you were and maybe still are to young to know. But I have to tell you, it is probably the only way I can get you to come with me. I'll tell you the story, you must promise not to interrupt and some details _will_ be left out as either irrelevant, something you do not need to know or private concerning the individuals. Is that clear?"

Harry was a little worried about what he was about to hear but gave his promise not to interrupt.

"Good. Now like you have said the wizarding world is evil and on a whole you are probably correct. As a race of beings we are despicable. But just like every race of beings you have the good the bad and the just neutral, people who do nothing and take no sides accepting whatever outcome which can tend to lead to more problems when those people don't fight back for themselves, they expect others to fight their battles and solve their problems. Sadly most of the wizarding world falls into that category, which is why our race fails as a whole.

Now before you were born a truly evil wizard gathered followers in his quest for power and like world domination, just like hundreds of fictional characters have tried. Being what they were wizards practically rolled over and aloud this man to amass his band of followers barely lifting a finger to stop him.

A few, and I do mean a very few compared to our numbers, stood up for themselves and formed their own group to combat the wizard, Lord Voldemort, and his followers. They called themselves The Order of the Phoenix. They only reason for existing was to stop the Dark Lord's plans and kill him.

Fighting between the two factions continued for many years. Thwarting each others plans with spy's in each other camp. Unspeakable things were committed during these times by Voldemort and his Death Eaters as they called themselves. Many, many people died during these times and no matter how hard they tried The Order could not prevent those deaths nor could they kill the one responsible for them happening.

It wasn't till a month before your birth that The Order had some good news. I was out interviewing a prospective Divination teacher, I assumed her a fraud but considered it polite to meet with her anyway. Little to my surprise she seemed to indeed be a fraud but as I left she feel into a trance and predicted the future.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives._

It was the first good news The Order had heard in a long long time. Someone was coming that could defeat the Dark Lord. Unfortunately for us a spy for Voldemort had overheard part of this prophecy and told his master." Dumbledore released a pained sigh and continued on with the story.

"The Order figured out from the clues in the prophecy that it could only mean James and the pregnant Lily Potter, who were in The Order themselves. They immediately took James and Lily and forced them into hiding. It worked for alittle while but almost being caught they came to me to cast the Fidelius Charm to protect them, its basically hiding a secret within someone which only that person can divulge. In this case the secret was the location of the safe house where you and your parents lived. Unfortunately for your family your parents choose the wrong person to protect their secret. This friend appeared to be one of their closest friends but he turned against his friends lured by the Dark Lord's promises. Peter Pettigrew gave away the location of you and your family to the Dark Lord. Peter later was believed to be infact dead, murdered by Sirius Black your Godfather who while apparently killing Peter killed twelve people around him.

Sirius Black was innocent, he never got to kill Peter and it was Peter that killed those people. He set Sirius up and it worked. Sirius was 'witnessed' by several people in the area blowing up the street killing Peter and the other people. He never got a trial and was sent immediately to Azkaban Wizarding Prison for life. Nothing I tried could convince the ministry of his innocent as I had not been there and they had a hundred eye witnesses confirming that it was Sirius Black who committed the atrocity.

But before all that the Dark Lord Voldemort having found the location of your house just walked his way up to the now unprotected home walked in and murdered your parents then intending to kill the only one who could stop him he turned his wand on you. The curse that killed everything he directed it at backfired leaving you with a mere scar and vanquishing the Dark Lord leaving him nothing left but a weak shade of himself unable to physically manipulate anything around him. Practically a ghost but still just alive for some reason.

Something about you turned the tables that night. For some reason he failed to kill you. He marked you as his equal and when he regains his body, which he will eventually do, he will be coming after you to finish what he started. He will not rest until you are dead and anyone associated with you dies aswell. This is why you have to come with me to our world. You have to learn about magic and how to wield it properly. You are the only one who has the power to kill Voldemort and he is already after you! Either you die at his hands leaving the world at his mercy or he dies by your hands saving millions of people from death, torture and rape." Dumbledore was laying on the fear a little bit much but what he had said was all true the boy was their only chance if he refused to learn they were all dead.

Harry had listened to the story with rapt attention. It was hard for him not to interrupt but somehow he manged. He realized that the Headmaster had finished with his story. His story? or Harry's story? Harry sat in silent contemplation, he had absolutely no idea whatsoever to think and how he was going to respond. He needed time to sort through his new history. He had to ask Dobby some important questions. He was freaked out by the whole thing. He did not want any part of this world and it would seem he was the only one who could save it. He didn't know how he could say no, he was the only one who could kill this man and if he refused to he would be condemning not only himself but a lot of others to death.

But he was also unsure as how he could say yes. To save this world that had brought this on themselves with inaction. Aren't they reaping their rewards for failing so pathetically? If Harry said yes he could still die anyway. But if he says no he will die. He was not seeing much of a choice. Death or the likely hood of death.

Harry was already leaning towards saying yes but he needed more time to think. He wondered what his parents would of done. It didn't take long for him to figure out the answer. They were in The Order they would fight. Harry still wanted more time to think though.

"I... I need time to think." Harry said.

Dumbledore smiled down at the boy as he stood up. The boy had gone through information overload and learned things he probably never wanted to.

"Take the time you need Harry but I expect to see you at my school on the first of September." Dumbledore had a very good feeling that he would be seeing Harry there.

Harry mumbled some sort of unintelligible reply and struggled his way out of his chair to show the Headmaster the door. He could still remember his manners.

Reaching the door Dumbledore clasped his hand on Harry's shoulder and looked the boy in the eyes.

"Goodbye Harry for now. I have a very good feeling I will be seeing you soon learning what you need to."

Harry mumbled a goodbye and broke the older mans hold and closed the door as the man turned and left. Harry went up to his room. He needed no interruptions right now. He flopped down on his bed and let his mind wander.

* * *

**A/N Okay! that was what originally was going to be the opening chapter/preface. I don't remember exactly why I decided to start with Edwards opening chapter wasn't particularly fond of it. I've edit this story and changed the chapters around. Tell me what you think. And tell me what you thought of this chapter! also early Merry X-mas to you all. This prob last chapter till after X-mas. I might just might be typing out a chapter for Things and Soul Mates for a present for you guys and gals.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people I have obviously started a new story. Yay me. I'm just going to apologize now to the people who showed interest in my other story but for now it's on hold :( I wasn't planning on writing a second story and especially one like this but things change. Anyhow hope you ladies and gents (if any) can enjoy this and forgive me for putting my other story on the shelf.**

**Rated: M, 18 and over only guys and gals.**

**Warnings: Slash, explicit scenes in later chapters.**

**Pairing: Edward/Harry**

**POV's: Edward/Harry **

**Summary: AU OOC. It's Harry's 7th and last year in Hogwarts but things are a little different. A strange new 7th year student has joined the Hogwarts, Edward Masen. Voldemort has returned more powerful then ever and is quickly overpowering the ministry of magic. Whispers of an old terrifyingly powerful creature making itself known again to the wizarding world choosing a side or staying out of it.**

**Disclaimer: I totally do not own the characters from either of these wonderful books, Harry Potter and Twilight. O so sad :'( I just make them do whatever you want.**

Chapter: 1

Why I ever decided on returning to the world and pretending to be normal I have no clue. Well ok that is a lie, almost six and a half centuries on your own makes for a boring and lonely life. That is why I'm here in Forks attending school pretending to be human, about to be listening to a man with the IQ of a fish teaching biology to the senior students. Atleast I get the new girl sitting next to me, she has already fallen under the spell of my body like every other human in this dump of a school.

I had already scanned her future the poor girl is going to get imprinted on by a shifter down in La Push and before hand going to get run over by Tylor's van. I could save her the pain of that happening she just has to follow my advice if she doesn't it is not my fault she only has herself to blame. And here she comes now blushing her way towards me, she is lucky I have been in control of my thirst since I was a newborn or she would be dead already with the scent she is releasing unknowingly.

"Hello I'm Edward Masen. You must be the new girl Bella Swan, correct?" I asked as she took her seat next to me. Her eyes glaze over like every other girl I say a few words to. I sighed.

"O yes thats umm me. Isabella Swan but I umm prefer Bella." She finally mumbles. Who knew talking is so hard.

I can see the lustful looks she's giving me, eye's darkening as she scans me from chest to arms to face then back to my chest. Why am I going to help her get out of an accident again I almost forgot. Being raised as a gentleman sucked. I decided I should stop this attraction now before she takes it any further and starts stalking me like that Jessica girl did.

"Eye's up here princess. A few pieces of advice. One the good looking, nice guys are always gay. Two I am most definitely not your type, yours howls at the moon. Three in exactly two weeks time you will be next to your god awful truck, that by the way sounds like bombs exploding ever time you drive, where Tylor's van will accidentally hit a patch of ice start sliding and hitting you crushing your legs. All you have to do is follow my advice and everything will be fine. Don't hit on me. Your man howls at the moon. Watch out for a van in two weeks time. That simple. Now stop looking at me like I have seven heads and gills turn around and pay attention to class." She is still gaping at me like a fish (What is with me and fish today) so I put my hand under her chin and close it for her then turn her head towards the front of the class. There done, she shouldn't bother me now.

I quickly scan her future and thankfully I didn't just waste my time, she isn't going to be run day. Nice deed of the day completed.

Damn I'm thirsty maybe I can skip next class and go find a bear to drain. What I wouldn't give for a dragon around here but sadly there is none and it might be a little suspicious, that and I don't like involving myself with wizards. Fools thinking they are above everything in this world, they are lucky I have little interest in their world. Apart from Albus all other wizards I've ran into are prejudiced against every other race in the world. Maybe it is time to take them down a notch or twelve. How to go about it though, I haven't been involved with their world since 1930's when I ran into Albus, he could be still alive I suppose but hell if I knew how to contact him. O well who cares not my world, now to go find me a bear.

Sadly my plan of finding a bear is failing spectacularly, one and a half hours of looking and no god damn bear, giving up with a sigh I decided to just drain the next thing I come across that isn't a crappy doe. Running around with no particular direction it took me fifteen minutes to come across something that was thankfully not Bambi. A quick sniff ascertained that it was a mountain lion, my favorite non-magical drink, lovely my day just got loads better.

Jumping up into a tree above the poor unsuspecting beast I breathed in its scent one more time and launched myself at it tackling it. The lion took a swipe at me and I thought I should have some fun with my dinner tonight. I let it jump onto of me and continue attacking me while I gently patted its head making cooing sounds at the little lion that seemed to anger it a little more as its growling got louder. I chuckled and took its front legs in my arms using them to scratch at my face.

"Awww little guy you ruined my shirt! Try my face you might be able to make me feel your claws." I cooed at it. The poor little thing was freaking out now desperately trying to escape the crazy ass vampire. Taking some sympathy on the little lion I bit into its next drinking its lovely blood.

Licking my lips and burying the body under a tree with the rest of my shirt I ran to my house.

Now what the hell do I do with the rest of my time. Shower is the obvious starting point, then what I've read every book in my library, I don't need any more clothes so no point shopping, my piano maybe or go for a drive in the Vanquish. So many possibilities. God my life is boring. O well not like its going to change. Shower, piano and mope around missing my family it is. Routine.

I sat at my piano just playing any random thing that came into my mind wondering what my life would have been like if the rest of my scummy ass race didn't destroy my amazing family. Emmett would of loved seeing me mess around with that lion today, probably teasing me saying its the closest thing I've ever had to sex where I would proceed to kick his ass. Alice would be dragging me around looking for The One. I gave that up awhile ago. Jasper would be just Jasper all mellow and calm. Rose would still be up herself thinking she's the best looking girl to ever walk the earth. Carlisle and Esme my amazing parents, they were the best thing that ever happened to me buying me when my birth parents sold me into servitude. They never deserved what happened to them. They were and still are he most kind and compassionate people I have ever known. They didn't even flinch when they found out what was about to befall them, they just made me escape, or really just let me go as I was out of my mind with bloodlust at the time. Maybe if I was there things would be different. They could all still be alive here with me or atleast I could of died along side them joining them wherever they are. But no I was not that lucky I was never found by the time I reigned in the bloodlust they were all in pieces burning away in the night air. It took me five years of constant training of my gift to be able to become indestructible it was then I exacted my revenge on my race I was happy to join. What a revenge it was, going down in all of magical history.

Bringing myself out of depressive thoughts I realized how truly pathetic my life has become wandering around place to place never staying more then a year or so with only my owl, Steve, in recent years the only animal that can stand my presence.

I needed a change but what kind of change I was still a little unsure of. I knew it involved going back to the magical world. But in what capacity is the big question. Do I reveal myself and lord over them for something to do? Nah that would make me exactly like what my race used to be like. Maybe I should just go in undercover somewhere get a job in the ministry. Nah I couldn't stand being in that environment. Stupid stuck up wizards believing they are the greatest thing alive. Or maybe I should take up Albus's offer all those years ago to get my into the school he was in. Hmm that has potential. I wonder if he is still alive. Tapping into Demetri's power I found to my astonishment that he was thankfully still walking the planet. Now I just hope the eighty-five year old has some connections to get me into that school.

I quickly walked over to my desk grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a quick letter to an old friend.

_Dear Albus_

_It has been a long time since we have conversed. I was still hoping that the offer you made to me all those years ago is still open. I am referring of cause to when you offered to get me into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unfortunately I am not even sure if you have the connections to do so. If you do not I'm sure I can find another way in, I can be persuasive just give me the name of the current Headmaster and we will have a little chat. If hopefully you do have the connections to do get me in I will be starting in seventh year students, just say I'm transferring from some other school you can think of. Also it would be highly appreciated if you didn't let slip who and what I really am._

_Yours truly_

_Edward Masen._

_P.S. I still have that picture, you better get me in or it goes public!_

_P.S.S. I'm looking forward to History of Magic. Hope you have a competent teacher, wouldn't want to get vampire facts wrong._

I folded up the note, placed it in and envelope and handed it to Steve.

"Take it to Albus Dumbledore he is somewhere in London. I'm hope you can find him my little friend."

Steve bites my finger as hard as he can and hoots indignantly. "I mean of cause you can find him." I chuckled. I led him to the open window and he flew out into the night sky.

**A/N How was that girls and guys. Before I get asked, I am a dude! * gasp * also no I am not gay however my high school friend was and I just recently started talking to him again so I thought instead of my other story for when I can't sleep I would try my hand at writing this because he asked me. Drop me a review and tell me how great, spectacular, amateur or shit I am. I want your opinion its that little button under this its green!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter 2 is now up wooot! thanks for the few reviews I got and the people who added this story to favs/alerts/communities. This is totally for you guys. I want more reviews please!**

**Rated: M, 18 and over only guys and gals.**

**Warnings: Slash.**

**Pairing: Edward/Harry**

**POV's: Edward/Harry **

**Summary: AU OOC. It's Harry's 7th and last year in Hogwarts but things are a little different. A strange new 7th year student has joined the Hogwarts, Edward Masen. 1st and 2nd year nothing major occurred. The Tri-wizard tournament never happened. Voldemort has just reveled himself to the world again. The wizarding world wonders if it will be Harry to take him down again.**

**Title: might be subject to change.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to S.M. and Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. **

* * *

Chapter: 2

The La Push Reservation is an amusing place to be. Shortly before my arrival three of the local kids it seems hit an accelerated growth spurt then turned into giant dogs. As it turns out they are supposed to be the line of defense between humans on the Reservation and Vampires. Well normal vampires anyway. I'm sure they would of been able to take an average vampire on any day of the week but sadly for them I am nowhere near normal, but the good news for them is I don't drain people.

For the past six months that I have been here in Forks I go out of my way to mess around with the La Push pack. I've done a few things on their Reservation, I pretend to hunt down humans every time the wolves are watching, I'll fake fight the pack letting them believe that they can beat me, I've also used a few of my abilities on them, not that they know or understand anyway. My favorite ability to use on them has to be my ability to change my appearance at will. Sometimes I go down to the Reservation as my normal vampire self or I walk down their beach as a red eyed four feet three inch girl, that they seem to think is my mate, or when I feel like particularly annoying them I disguise myself as a victim of a feral vampire attack. To say that pisses them off is an understatement.

Over these six month sadly they are beginning to realize that no one in the area is actually dying and that I am not really a threat and just a bored vampire with nothing better to do, which sadly is true.

That is why tonight I think it is time to instill a nice healthy amount of fear and respect into these young cubs, as I will be hopefully leaving the area for good. Chucking on my least favorite pair of jeans and a t-shirt, as they will most likely not be surviving the night, I ran out of my house and headed towards La Push.

The wolves are already following me as I'm leading them towards First Beach, sadly their fear of me his dwindled down into nothing more then curiosity. How disappointing for me. I'm supposed to be the most powerful creature on this planet and these pathetic little wolves aren't even scared of me.

_Sam what do you think he will do tonight._

_I don't know Jake but it should be fun I can still remember the look on your face when you opened the door to find that drained doe with a noose around its neck._

_Will you two shut up he seems to be about to do something!_

Pathetic my source of amusement is turning into theirs. This has to end right now. Killing them would probably take it a little to far even though it would achieve the desired results easily. Maybe some pain and then some other things will fix them.

Arriving at First Beach I took a moment to stop and breath in the wonderful scent of the trees mixing in with the ocean breeze. Sadly the wolves arrived and were a few hundred meters behind me now and their stink was starting to make me gag.

Turning around to look at them I noticed they had formed an arrow head formation. _Fantastic. _They seemed to be looking at me expectantly wondering what I would possibly do today for their amusement. Their feelings coursed through me. Excitement. Perfect.

Placing and evil sinister smirk on my face I charged at them. The stupid wolves had no idea how truly fast I was and before they could register I was behind them with all three of their tails in one of my hands. They started howling in shock and fear. I could feel their fear surrounding me covering me in a blanket of terror. _God yes._ How I have missed the feeling of others being terrified of me, my very existence. Fear is what everyone used to feel in my presence in my early days. Fear and resignation. They new what was about to happen. No one ever escaped me. No one could ever escape me.

I started to swing the wolves around, rotating on the spot getting ready to launch them into the ocean. The fear was rising. They thought they were going to die. Had I been truly that evil they would be. My race was pure evil, luckily for the wolves I only consider myself a little sadistic and vengeful. I started to rotate in a circle faster swing them faster and faster till all they could see was a blur of color. I took aim and let go with a cruel laugh.

Watching three oversize dogs fly through the air towards the sea had to be in my list of funniest things ever. With their yelps and howls, legs flailing and the occasional spin it was hysterical.

They landed about a mile into the sea. I probably should of tossed them further but there wasn't really a need to send them out further, this would make them fear me.

Walking down towards the waters edge I waited for the muts to make their way back to shore.

It took the trio took, what seemed to me to be, an excessive amount of time to reach the shore where I was waiting very patiently. I guess dogs don't swim that well. The fear is still there but there is also shock and anger shining through. There was something else that was coming off one of the wolves and when I finally put my finger on it I froze. Lust was pouring out of the dog named Paul. There hasn't been many things that have totally freaked me out in a very long time but it seems tossing a wolf out into sea and having it be turned on by that is now one of those things.

This was not part of the plan. All I was going to do was toss them around maybe cut of their senses and maybe a little pain, just to remind them that they are my current source of amusement. Now how can I play this to my advantage.

_What the hell is wrong with you Paul. How can this be turning you on. _Sam thought.

_Fuck man Paul. We are going to die and all you can think about is how hot that was. What the hell is wrong with you. Your fucking sick._ Thought Jacob. Amusing.

They had reached the beach now and were just infront of me so I cut off their ability to move. I walked over to the one called Paul, who's mind was practically shivering with excitement. I thought I was sick. I was just about to have more fun with him but that was when I heard it. A tiny little popping sound almost indiscernible and a new scent wafted under my nose. I new who it was before I even seen him.

Albus, the last time I seen him was a seventeen year old male with the most weird mind I had ever come across. Everything just seemed so convoluted and backwards whenever he let me in his thought process, he was the only persons mind I would not read out of friendship and respect. Even when I first met him at age seven there was that same backwards thinking, at seventeen it was just more complicated. He always had good advice, he always listened and he hardly ever judged.

Looking at him now there is absolutely no comparison to the boy I had last seen in the late forties. He now has what could quiet possibly be the longest beard I have ever seen. It ran all the way down from his face and stopped at his thighs it was also pure white, not a single gray hair streaking through it. He had a set of deep purple robes with yellow stars placed randomly throughout it that seemed to glow just a little bit. And his face was riddled with wrinkles everywhere making him look as old as I should look. Ahh but his eye's just looking into them I could see that he has been through a lot. He was no longer the happy teenager. The passion for life and everything in this world has left and been replaced by darkness and depression.

Albus wasn't looking at me while I was cataloging his feature he appeared to be looking behind me. O right the wolves how stupid of me to forget.

"O little boys I think it is time for you to leave. Us grown ups need to go have a chat. O and Jakey honey Bella Swan really loves muts." I said.

They still didn't move so I blew a kiss to Paul and focused on all three of them and used the gift I got from the bitch Jane. They slumped to the ground and started twitching a bit, I had only put it on a low setting just wanted them to leave, so they weren't full out screaming or howling.

"Leave NOW." I hissed.

I released them from Jane's gift and they immediately ran into the forest and as far away from me as they could possibly get. I chuckled and turned my attention back to Albus who still hasn't said a word or made much sound at all.

"Albus old man how are you on this fine evening." I greeted lightly.

"I am good. But I do not think that I will ever be old compared to you. My young friend." He responded.

"To true I'm afraid. You look as old as I should."

"Not everyone is blessed with your amazing genetics Edward."

"Ahh yes they are truly amazing I don't look a day over eighteen! You on the other hand look about ready to die young one."

"My death is approaching a lot faster then yours." He replied a little grimly.

"Hmm. How bout we finish this conversation back at my house. This place still smells from those muts."

"OK but why were you doing that to them anyway? Did they offend you or something?" Albus asked.

"Not really. I am very old Albus and haven't run into mythical creatures in a long time. They could take a little of what I could dish without to much pain or death. So I've been just messing with them since I moved here. They changed because I arrived, so really there mine to do with whatever I please." I laughed. Albus looked at me shrewdly.

"Tormenting the locals. Are you really that bored with life Edward? You need to find someone soon before you go senile."

"So serious Albus. Whatever happened to you?" I inquired.

"Lets go to your house." With a tiny pop he disaparated into the night.

I sighed and disaparated after him.

When I appeared in my living room I noticed Albus already sitting on my favorite seat in the house. My bean bag chair. Damn him.

"Make yourself at home Al." I grumbled. "That couldn't be good for your back old man could it?"

"Thank you I shall. And my back is perfectly fine in this amazing thing I must get one for myself. What is this anyway?" He asked.

"Mine is what it is."

"Yes its yours but I want it." Ahh there is the Albus I remember, ever the child.

"Too bad its mine get your ass up before I make you get up."

"Fine but you will be buying one of these marvelous things for me." He stood up and went to sit on the love seat and I took my rightful spot on my beanbag chair. Better.

"So did it happen Al?" I asked after a moments silence. He of cause new what I was referring to.

Al hung his head and refused to look at me.

"Yes." He whispered.

After another pause I asked. "Do you know if it was you or him?"

"No. I will never find out." He replied

"I know."

"Don't tell me. I don't want to know."

"Why the hell not?" I exclaimed.

"Because either way if it was me or _him_." He spat out. "that fired the spell that hit her it was me that did kill her. You yourself told me what could and what did happen and I chose to believe that it would never come to that."

"You always believed in the best of people Al, one of your many qualities I admire but also your folly."

"I should of still listened to you. I was a fool and she paid the price. And I will live and have lived with that mistake over me for the rest of my life." Al said grimly.

"Lets move on to happier subjects why don't we? What is an old coot like yourself going to do to get the evil vampire into a school of children so he can run rampart and drain them all dry?" I asked sweetly.

"Well if you were listening to my thoughts you would of known by now that I am ahh very good friends with the headmaster."

"Good so you can pull his leg to get me in?"

"Yes, your already in."

"Awesome. Did you tell him my history?"

"How could I? I barely know anything myself."

"Mmm true. But did you tell him what I am?"

"He already knew."

"What! Only you know what I am everyone believes vampires are extinct. Who is this person?" I inquired.

"Well yes everyone thinks that vampires are extinct. But you yourself told this person what you are." He said cryptically.

I took a moment thinking about the few people who I did tell. I could count them on one hand. Then it clicked.

"Why you old man do not tell me you are the headmaster. I believe it was you that said, 'I will never step back in that place ever again.' How did you go about becoming headmaster!"

"Life and priorities change in mere moments Edward. I'm sure you can appreciate that." Al said bitterly.

"I know." I replied sadly.

"O well back on topic. I got your letter, you need not threaten me with that picture thank you very much." I chuckled. "Anyway I must say I was exponentially happy to read that you wanted to come, as I was going to ask you anyway. I enrolled you in with the seventh year students. You will have to be sorted along with the first year students into a house. That should be amusing, I wonder what house you will be sorted into."

"How do you sort the students?" I asked.

"We have a hat do it. Shut up let me continue." He could see I was about to interrupt. "The Sorting Hat will basically read your mind, search out for what qualities you possess and put you into one of the four houses."

"Nothing will read my mind Al. I will not allow it. Not even a stupid little hat." I stated.

"Fine don't allow it and just sit infront of every student and teacher fighting with the hat in your mind forever it can't die, it has no lifespan and neither can you. You will have to be sorted before you can start at school." He smiled at me.

"No bloody hat is getting in my head can't you just put me in one?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope the hat chooses."

"Fucking hell. I'm not letting that thing in my head. We shall see if I can bargain with the hat."

Albus chuckled. "Anyway I've got a list of things you will need for your time at Hogwarts, books, potion ingredients, clothes, etc. Now getting you to Hogwarts. Do you want to take the train with the other students or send your stuff ahead and run there following the tracks."

"I think the train should be fun. I'm always up for meeting new friends." I said sarcastically.

"You need friends Edward. Eternity is a long time to spend alone. Try get along with the students, you might find some people you like. You shouldn't give up on yourself, your mate is out there somewhere waiting for you to find him. You just need to keep searching."

"Al always the optimist. I'll tell you what I told you last time. 'I was born in the early fourteenth century it is now the twentieth. If he is out there I would of met him by now and if he was out there I probably missed him and he is long dead.' I'll always be alone, I've missed out." I said with just a hint of longing.

"Or maybe just not born yet. Don't give up my old friend. You deserve someone and whoever he is will be a very lucky man. Keep your eyes open, he might even be one of the students. O and it was the twenty-first century now don't forget." I laughed. Albus could always break me out of my depressing thoughts.

"Yea a wizard would just be my luck wouldn't it. Alright Al we shall see how things turn out. I suppose you should get going. You must be a busy man."

"Good. I do need to get going, there have been numerous disappearances in our world that I need to look into."

"Really. That sucks. I hope it isn't like last time. Another war between wizards would just suck."

"If you helped us last time it could of saved us a lot of trouble." Albus replied heatedly.

"Al you know what I said. They were your wars not mine. It was the wizards world not mine, nor my responsibility. I belong to the vampire world that no longer exists."

"You belonged. Where do you belong now?" He asked while standing up and walking over to one of the windows.

"I belong nowhere. My world came to an end a long time ago, I merely exist now as a myth, a legend never to darken the earth again." I said without emotion.

Albus looked at me sadly. "You can belong wherever you want to. Wherever your needed is where you belong."

"No one needs me. They would only want me for what I could do." I said. The bitterness barely contained.

"Someone will need you someday and that is where you will belong."

"Until that day arrives I belong nowhere. I'll be a wonderer drifting place to place never changing, never leaving any trace of myself. I've made my impact on the world. I do not need to make another nor, most likely, will people want me to." I explained.

Albus sighed. He knew the tangent has come to a close.

"Anyway the disappearances are similar. I do rather hope he has not come back yet. There are things I still need to take care of that would be easier to do before Tom's return." He grimaced.

"A huh." I lifted myself out of my chair with a fake struggle to hopefully amuse Albus, which thankfully it did as he started chuckling. "Ok old man you should probably be on your way now. I will be in London shortly after I finish packing up here. Leave the list of stuff I need for Hogwarts and I'll go shopping when I get there. Maybe I can find out of a dragon that needs to be put down." I grinned. "Bears and mountain lions I can stand but there is nothing quiet like a dragons blood."

I walked over and gave the old man a hug. "It was good to see you again old man. I did miss you." Albus wrapped his arms around me and gave a little squeeze. "I missed you to Edward. You were my first true friend." His hands moved down and groped my ass.

"O my god Albus you dirty old man. You have not changed at all have you. I hope you don't do this to all your students. I'm sure that there parents would not be to happy about that." I laughed. Albus used to always grope me when he was younger at almost every opportunity he could, several times a day I might add.

Albus stepped backed away from me and winked slyly at me."I cannot help myself, you know that. It is only you I can grope and get away with it. Others do not seem to be able to appreciate it properly." He sighed exaggeratedly. "Goodbye Edward. I shall see you soon."

"Goodbye old man. You will be seeing me soon." I hugged him once more then stepped back so he could disaparate out of my house. With a tiny pop he was gone. And I all alone again, I sighed sadly. Nothing left to do now then start getting ready to leave the states.

**

* * *

**

**A/N Chapter 2 all done! Harry yet to make appearance at all he may or my not be in next chapter who knows! I hope you are enjoying this so far drop me a review and let me know what you think please. I am _nothing nothing_ without your reviews. I see _nothing nothing!_ Wonder what that is from hmmm... :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for your reviews for last chapter loved reading them.**

**No harry this chappy more Albus tho. Next chap will def see Harry.**

**Rated: M, 18 and over only guys and gals.**

**Warnings: Slash.**

**Pairing: Edward/Harry**

**POV's: Edward/Harry **

**Summary: AU OOC. It's Harry's 7th and last year in Hogwarts but things are a little different. A strange new 7th year student has joined the Hogwarts, Edward Masen. 1st and 2nd year nothing major occurred. The Tri-wizard tournament never happened. Voldemort has just reveled himself to the world again. The wizarding world wonders if it will be Harry to take him down again.**

**Title: might be subject to change.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and Harry Potter do not belonfg to me they belong to S.M and J.K.R respectively, I'm just ruining them for entertainment?**

* * *

Chapter: 3

It was five-thirty am and I was standing outside The Leaky Cauldron my soon the be place of residency for the next three weeks until Hogwarts starts. It had only took me half a day to sort out things in the states. The entire community of Forks is under the impression that I have transferred to some prestigious boarding school in England, which is really the truth. I then chucked all my favorite clothes, shoes and personal belongs into my trunk that Albus gave to me sixty years ago. After placing a few calls to ensure the rest of my belongs would be kept safely in storage I drove off to the airport leaving my car in long-term parking to be picked up later and placed with my other cars heading to storage. I have no idea how my trunk made it through customs without causing alarms. The amount and size of the things in there should of set something off when going through the x-ray machine. Magic rocks apparently.

I had sent Albus the details of my moving plans and has agreed to meet me sometime tonight to catch up again. I had the sneaking suspicion that he wanted more details about vampire's and my life. When Albus was ten he somehow swindled me into revealing that I was infact a vampire, I'm still a little confused how he did that I think it had something to do with the dragon blood I had consumed that day. After finding out I was a vampire he wanted all these details about everything, I told him no. At the age of fifteen he said he started or continued to develop feelings for me, I told him I wasn't and I already knew he was not my mate. That led to more questions and I simply stated 'You don't smell like him.' Which of cause developed into more questions. 'How do you know what he smells like?' 'How do you even know its a he?' I did not answer any of his questions. Thinking back on it now I am pretty sure he was lying to me to get some answer out of me because he then somehow made me promise to answer his questions before he died. Albus had been hinting that he would be dying soon and the only reason I can come up with him to tell me such things is he still remembers that promise.

Stepping into The Leaky Cauldron, dragging my trunk behind me to appear normal, I was immediately noticed by all its occupants, which turned out to all be wizards or witches getting drunk at this time of morning. Pathetic.

Wizards and witches unlike humans do not have the instinctual fear of me they therefore only notice my highly attractive features that would lure my natural prey. They fail to understand that there are things far more dangerous then themselves. Sure they are powerful but like most beings their power consumes them making them think they are all powerful, above such petty things such as all other races. It's sad really, if all the dragons in the world banded together like wizards tend to do to take a single dragon down, they would decimate the entire wizarding populous but fortunately for wizards dragons seldom work together. They come together to mate stick around to guard the newborn(s) and when it can take care of itself they split up, rinse and repeat every few decades.

The patrons of the Leaky Cauldron are all staring at me confusedly. How long have I been just standing here lost in my head? O well. I walk over to Tom the owner of this... fine... establishment to find my room.

"Hello Tom, my name is Edward Masen I called last night to reserve a room." I asked politely. Tom just nods his head. "Well can you give me keys or something or maybe show me to my room?" Tom nods again. still just standing there.

"Well what are you waiting for? I have things that need to be done and they do not include waiting." I said maybe a little to harshly, it is very early after all.

"O.. yes.. of cause sir. This way please." Tom points his wand at my trunk and it disappears, hopefully that means it will be in my room. Tom led the way up a decrepit looking staircase to a non-discript door with the number four embossed on it to feet off the floor, I had plodded along obediently while the wizards and witches in the room burn holes into me with their gaze my ass should be on fire by now.

Tom opened the door bowed to me and said "Your room sir." then left before I could respond. The living room was rather small and attached to the kitchen, which would be getting so much use... I walked into where I suspected the bedroom was and was pleasantly surprised by the large king sized bed. Even though I have no real use for a bed, as I do not sleep nor have anyone to sleep with, I just love having a large bed I can sprawl out on and close my eyes and pretend for a few hours that my life is not as pathetic as it really is. I flop down onto the bed. making sure to not put it under to my strain and break the poor thing, and lazily look over my new... residency... Thankfully my trunk is over in the corner so no-one has to die today. The room has absolutely no windows which is really shitty but expected, the walls are black or either really dirty I'm not really sure even with my eyesight. The roof thankfully has no holes which is always a bonus and seemed to be a dark green color, all in all I think I can stay here for a few weeks at most. I sighed, closed my eyes and decided to torture myself with thoughts of my family.

Two hours later of blissful-torturous reminiscing I found myself walking through the archway to Diagon Alley behind some teenage wizards probably shopping for the same things I will be. Except maybe a wand as they already have one. I had never needed one but if I'm going to fit in with them and not draw attention to the fact that I am significantly different in every way to them I'll need one. The wand shop will have to be my second stop. I'll need some wizarding currency first. To Gringotts I go.

Ignoring the stares and ogling I made my way to the giant white building that sticks out like a sore thumb. Most of the Gringotts goblins don't know what I am, only the one that handles my account knows and that is because I trust him. Well his father I trusted anyway, I had only met the son once when he was to take over for his father as the old goblin was dying. Hammerfist had managed to keep my secret and watch over my vaults without drawing attention to himself. I can only hope his son Goldfist is as good as his father. I trusted Hammerfist though so I'm sure he wouldn't of left someone incompetent to take over. Every time I had entered Gringotts previously I disguised myself completely, as a women, older male, grandfather, etc. Today however I'm going in as my normal self.

Walking up to the closest counter to me I politely asked. "Excuse me," I glanced at the nameplate infront of him. "Griphook, could you please summon Goldfist if you or he are not too busy. He is the only one that handles my account. If he isn't too busy tell him Edward is waiting for him."

Griphook looked at me with what I assume is a polite smile and says. "Certainly sir, I'll be finished in forty seconds then I'll call Goldfist for you." I nodded and thanked him. For three foot angry looking creatures they respond nicely when you treat them kindly. It's a shame wizards treat them like dogs and only good for one thing, otherwise they would see a completely different side of goblins.

Half an hour later Goldfist had and will have for sometime my complete trust to manage my vaults and I now have a new dragon hide sack with an expansion charm on it filled with five thousand Galleons. I felt like splurging on something. Maybe a broom, sadly I never got the ability to fly on my own, I doubt though that Albus would let me play with the other students. Wouldn't be fair to them but still flying would be enjoyable. Stepping out of Gringotts I wandered around looking for the wand shop while listening in on the thoughts and talk around me.

Most of the wizards and witches here seemed concerned about recent disappearances being reported in the news. Most coming to the conclusion that this is what happened last time and that You-Know-Who, why that don't say his name I do not understand at all, has come back to finish what he started and will be gunning after The-Boy-Who-Lived, what is with wizards and titles can't they just call someone by their name? I can only assume that the Boy-Who-Lived was the one year old that Voldemort failed to kill. They all seemed resigned that the end of the world they know is coming to an end, which I must admit pissed me off. It's just one guy for crying out loud, and its not like its me coming to end them, with a few followers. If all these idiots banded together there would be no problem but NO they have to look out for themselves, screw everybody else. To say that it pissed me off was an understatement. You might view that as hypocritical as I could solve all the problem but thats the thing it is there problem they all have it in common but instead of helping eachother out they close themselves off. The problem could be easily fixed but it is not me that has to fix it, they have to. They separate themselves from others and they become easy targets. Its the only reason why Voldemort got so powerful in the first place. Voldemort doesn't seem to be a big enough reason for wizards to band together. I can see it in their thoughts. Self preservation, screw everyone else they will do anything to keep themselves alive except the one thing that would save them all. Stupidity at its best.

Maybe I can give them a nudge in the right direction, the combined threat of vampires returning at the same time Voldemort returns should scare the living crap out of people either making them give up or make them get over themselves and fight together against the enemy when they see they have no chance in hell going about things alone. I'm not solving their problems merely... assisting, and maybe some selfish fun.

I stopped my wandering as I had just found the wand shop. Ollivander's. Yippy. It was small and shabby looking, in desperate need of a good paint job. Pushing open the door I stepped in to hear a bell start ringing somewhere in the shop. I walked over to the desk and was greeted by an old man with his back turned to me.

"One moment please." He requested. It took several moments before he finally turned around to face me. His gaze was calculating.

"Ahhh, I have not sold a wand to you before. I remember every wand I have ever sold and I haven't sold one to you. Where did you get yours from?" He asked. I had thankfully already come up with my excuse for a new wand and where I got my previous one. Have to thank Albus for that.

"Gregorovitch, 10 inches, phoenix, ash. It was destroyed recently by an upset dragon." I grinned. "I am in dire need of a new one and going to Gregorovitch would take to much time."

"Well then Mr.?" "Masen, Edward" "Right Mr. Masen I'm sure there is a wand in here that has your name on it." With that he zipped of to a large shelf filled with rows and rows of small box's which I assume have the wands in them.

We had gone through about a hundred wands so far and the old guy just seemed to get more and more and more excited, he was making me absolutely giddy. Jasper's gift is annoying sometimes.

"A challenge this one yes maybe this." He would mutter every now and then.

"AHA!" He screamed causing me to almost jump out of my skin.

"Yes this will be the one I am positive." He looked it too, there was a self-satisfied smile gracing his aged face.

"What is this one?" I asked curiously.

"That one my challenging friend is a rather good wand, perfect for pretty much anything. Twelve inches, yew and its core is a phoenix feather entwined with unicorn hair. It doesn't make it any more powerful then normal wands it just means that one core will compensate for the other if it fails. I am positive this is the wand for you." He was almost bouncing in glee.

I took the wand out of its box and immediately warmth shot up my arm. He was right it was perfect for me.

"I knew it!" He screamed. "There is no-one I cannot find a wand for."

"Congratulations old man now hurry up and take my gold I have other things to do." With that said I handed him twenty galleons and walked out to finish my shopping.

It took another three hours to get everything I needed for Hogwarts, robes, books, potion ingredients, cauldron, scales and other tools needed for potion making. I had even bought myself a broom, a _Firebolt 2.3_ it was shiny, well polished and looked sexy. I just had to have it. I had also got a little sidetracked in Flourish and Blotts buying a number of books for future reading. With a wave of my new wand I had sent them all to my room at the Leaky Cauldron, it was time now to... assist or really scare the wizarding world. The plan would have to be similar to what I did with the muts at the reservation, brutally attacked vampire victim, but how to get that to work. I would obviously have to be the body, I'm not going to kill someone and I hope don't ever have to again. I could be "attacked" on a roof and fall off onto the ground with blood smeared around my neck and puncture wounds but how to get away after I'm noticed. They would also have to believe it was a vampire that "killed" me, I could pretend that the body was then set on fire, green flames. Only vampire venom burns with a green flame that will leave no doubt that it was a victim of a vampire, of course there will be nothing left of the body. Now I just need to find someone with a camera who can take the photo that will earn them quiet a bit of gold.

It was nine o'clock and I was laying on my bed in the Leaky Cauldron listening to the screams and thoughts of the patrons in the tavern discuss the new development in their world when an angry looking Albus aparated at the foot of my bed.

"Hello Albus I thought I would be seeing you shortly. What do you have there?" I asked pleasantly, he had a bag with a bottle of something in it.

"It was going to be a present for you but now I'm not so sure. May I ask why the wizarding world is in an uproar over the news of vampires returning to the world again. I was under the distinct impression that you are the only one left and you were going to leave us alone and not interfere with us. So why are people panicking across the world that vampires are returning to rule the world." Al ranted while I just smiled pleasantly. "And why now of all times with the rumors of Voldemort returning, which have turned out to be true, are you doing this? Do you want to send everyone into a panic and make it easier for Voldemort to take over? Why?" He finally finished his rant and I had to chuckle a little earning myself a dark look from Albus.

"O Albus do you really think I wanted to make it easier for Voldemort. God no. I have done you a great favor Albus you will definitely owe me for this."

"I don't see how. All you have done is cause a lot more problems." He replied petulantly.

"Al I'll explain this once then you can tell me what my present is. Your world, Albus, is pathetic. I've been listening to their conversations and thoughts all day while I was shopping. They know that Voldemort is coming back, they can't even think his real name for crying out loud, and with that knowledge what are they doing? Absolutely nothing. They are cowering pathetically, like last time when he was walking the world they are simply going to let him. They would separate themselves from other people and communities instead of banding together to fight a common evil. History would of repeated itself only this time no one year old child to save yourselves with. They are thinking that a teenager who I gather is still in school will solve all there problems for them. Maybe he can kill Voldemort what do I know? But what about your other problems, his followers and the creatures that follow him aswell? There is a reason the creatures follow him, he promises things they currently do not have. He will give it to them aswell he has no reason to lie to them if they give him what he wants. Under current rules they will be forced to join him because of the way you wizards constrict them constantly. It would be your downfall. If they don't join Voldemort now they will join another "Dark Wizard" that may come along in the future. Now on the other hand I have created panic for you and for Voldemort also. When people panic they get desperate and when they are desperate they turn to each other for help and protection. Now that everyone is freaking out about the return of vampires aswell as Voldemort things can be changed easily. Someone such as yourself maybe or someone you trust with everything you have could capitalize this situation to the benefit of your race. Alliances can be made, laws and regulations can be changed. All that is needed is for someone to show them what they should be doing that they are currently not doing. If for example you give what these creatures need that they are currently seeking from Voldemort they have no reason to go join him now do they. Hopefully, with the right incentives, they could work with you to bring him and his supporters down. Thus saving your pathetic world and hopefully changing it for the better. If not I might just swoop in and teach everyone a lesson. I have no problem with purging an entire race that deserves it. And Albus if wizardkind continue on the path they are heading down it would become necessary." I finished my speech and sat in silence letting Albus ponder my rhetoric. After a few seconds a small smile made and appearance on his aged face and his eye's appeared a little less angry and haunted. He has recognized the opportunity on his doorstep. Good man.

"So now that thats over my friend what is in that bottle of yours. I hope it is not what I think it is." I asked a little concerned.

Albus' eyes twinkled. "Ahh my old friend I am dying soon and you yourself promised to answer questions for me." He grinned at me. "And in this lovely bottle is some Dragon's blood imported all the way from China. You said it was your favorite."

I frowned at him. Glancing at the bottle longingly. "I guess I promised answers didn't I? Though why you feel the need to also _drug_ me with dragon's blood to get them is beyond me. I do not break my promises you know that." I stared pointedly at him. He had the decency to look very ashamed. Good.

"Now give me my blood."

Albus tossed the bottle over to me I caught it reflexively and held it to my chest gently patting it. Almost shuddering in delight when I smelled the amazing bouquet rising from the bottle.

"Albus do you know how much I love you? You know I think your changing on me. Twice now you haven't groped me when meeting me, only leaving. Why is that? Don't you love me anymore?" I pouted jokingly.

"Well the first time I was distracted by your chair, which you still haven't bought for me, and well now your on the bed so how could I?" He grumbled, humor dancing behind his eyes.

"Well where are my manners?" I got up out of the bed, walked over to Albus and gave him a hug. He of course slides his arms around me and squeezes.

"There we go your back to normal now." I laughed. Albus chuckled lightly.

"So you going to drink that now or after?" Albus questioned.

"After or maybe during I doubt I'll be able to resist it for long and I want to answer your questions with a somewhat level head." I replied. I went and sat down back on the bed while Al drew himself up a chair.

"Ok lets get started then." He looked at me very seriously. "How do I kill you?" I laughed and he smiled at me. "You can't kill me at all, and you knew that your just trying to butter me up it won't work so don't bother."

"Alright then tell me how you knew your mate is a male and how would you identify who it is?"

I sighed this was going to be a long night. "Every being on this planet smells different, humans, murpeople, centaurs, etc. also the genders of each race smell different. That is how I know my mate is a male and human. The reason I already know what he smells like is because I have already smelled him. Well not technically but I do know what his scent smells like."

"How though? If you have never met him you could not possible know what his scent will smell like." Albus said impatiently.

"If you want your answers Al wait till I finish answering the damn question. Or I won't answer at all."

"Sorry." Albus mumbled. Not looking apologetic at all.

"As I was about to explain before someone rudely interrupted. I have technically not smelt him yet but I know what his scent is because during every vampires change, unless turned by there mate which doesn't matter as he/she would be there anyway, they would smell the scent of their mate to help them through the process of changing. It is extremely painful and the scent of our mate helps us through the burning pain. Its not really the scent we smell, as its not really there, its the brain somehow knowing that that scent is who you will end up mated to. Only the scent of one's mate can calm you completely through the change, if your mate is not around the brain creates the scent mildly to help itself cope with the pain and the changes it is going through."

"I fear all my questions are going to have very long explanations aren't they Edward?" Al asked a touch excitedly. I sighed I suppose he has waited for this moment for awhile.

"Probably. And I think I need a mouthful of blood before you continue." I uncorked the bottle of my favorite dragon and took a swig, practically mewling at the taste on my tongue. I held the liquid heaven in my mouth savoring the taste for awhile completely lost in the sensation coursing through me. I finally swallowed and let out and audible moan as it slid down my throat.

Albus was staring at me with a smirk on his face. "I new you said it was the best tasting thing out there Edward but I had no idea it is your Viagra." I looked down at my lap and noticed he was indeed correct. I was completely hard.

"Huh can't believe I forgot about that aspect. I usually compare it to being completely high." I giggled a little. Yea no more for me if Albus wants his questions answered now.

"Right well lets just ignore your not so little problem." I giggled again. "If only people could see you now. The most powerful being on the planet reduced to a giggling little girl."

"Hey I resent that. This," I grabbed my dick. Maybe moaning a little."clearly states that I am a man so please correct your currently incorrect statement." I replied heatedly.

"Sorry, sorry. Giggling little boy."

"Not little thank you very much." I said. Moving my hand to emphasize my point.

"Fine. Giggling large boy."

"Much better." I grinned stupidly.

"Right now that we cleared that out of the way time for my next question. Would you let go of yourself dam it." Al asked.

"What are you talking about old man?" Al just stared at my hand. I followed his gaze. O whoops.

"I guess I could." I sighed making it sound really hard. Which I was. And reluctantly let go.

"I hope your happy now. I'm not." I glared at the old man. He smiled gently at me.

"Now back to my questions. Tell me about your family, why you were changed, who changed you, and why did you go ahead and destroy your entire race. I pretty sure it was because they killed your family I just want it confirmed."

I sighed. I had expected these questions from him for some time. I told him the long story of my life. How my parents sold me and Carlisle saw me and bought me giving my parents three months worth of food. How I was then raised by them and figured out what they were and wanted to be like them. I had waited till before my nineteenth birthday to get Carlisle to change me. I told him how after I was changed that the vampire world thought we were a disgrace to there kind as we only fed of animals and integrated with humans. A month after I was changed they had voted to destroy my family. Alice saw there was no escape for them but they could get me out. And they did. They let me loose just before they came and destroyed my family. I drained an older male who happened to be in the wrong place and at the wrong time for him. I explained that during the first year of being a vampire we have little control over ourselves. I told him how after draining the man I came to my senses and ran back to my family only to find all that was left was smoke and ashes. I told him how angry I was at my race and vowed to destroy them all for what they did. I explained my gift to him and how I used it to become pretty much invincible then destroying my entire race of demons. I told him that after I was done I had tried to kill myself to join my family and that utterly failed, I had become to powerful, fire couldn't burn me and I couldn't even rip my own arm off. I had tried biting it off but couldn't puncture my skin. I told him how I resigned myself to my shitty existence. I couldn't call it life as mine had died along with my family.

It was six am the next morning when I finally concluded my story telling. Albus did not interrupt once and sat almost as still as me while I was talking. At the end of my tale he walked over and pulled me into a hug. No groping this time. I made him promise not to ever recite anything he heard from me. He left shortly after as he said he needed to sleep and things had to be done. I picked up the bottle of dragons blood and downed it completely and spent the rest of the week completely giddy off my face. Tom and the other patrons thought I was completely mental. All in all it was a very good week I can barely remember.

* * *

**A/N Chapter 3 completed! Bit of history in this chapter. Things will probably get lighter in the coming chapters. Next chapter is planned as Train, Hogwarts, Sorting, and DUM DUM DUM Harry and Edward meet! finally you might say and you might be correct! Harry had already done his shopping sadly that is why they didn't meet. Send me your reviews so I can feel like I can accomplish something. If a new story can get 11 reviews and was almost impossible to read I want some more for my story it is at the very least readable.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Heh this took longer then my previous chapters to post. Real Life sucks looking for job at the moment. Haven't felt the need to write which was a good thing or I would be killing everyone in this story! So I got review bout my last chapter paragraph to long I looked back and noticed some are a bit big. I'll fix that and try not to make too many long paragraphs, can't make a promise that it will never happen again as it probably will. Anywhooooo.**

**Rated: M, 18 and over only guys and gals.**

**Warnings: Slash.**

**Pairing: Edward/Harry**

**POV's: Edward/Harry **

**Summary: AU OOC. It's Harry's 7th and last year in Hogwarts but things are a little different. A strange new 7th year student has joined the Hogwarts, Edward Masen. 1st and 2nd year nothing major occurred. The Tri-wizard tournament never happened. Voldemort has just reveled himself to the world again. The wizarding world wonders if it will be Harry to take him down again.**

**Title: might be subject to change.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and Harry Potter do not belong to me they belong to S.M and J.K.R respectively, I like manipulation!!**

* * *

Chapter: 4

The last two weeks before I left for Hogwarts were not so great. On the rare occasions that I ingest the highly potent dragons blood I tend to be a little ahhh weird. I still retain my ability to function somewhat normally, I just tend to be an extremely different person. Happy, Bubbly, Excitable and a bit more agreeable and maybe a little depraved it seems.

As it turns out I am now the happy owner of two, a male and a female, Taipan snakes from Australia. Unlike normal Taipan's that average around six to seven feet, these two are only a foot and a half long fully grown. Their scales are olive colored often with black tips creating random patterns along their body. The heads of the snakes is are a dark shade of brown and the eyes have to be the creepiest thing about this snake. They could only be called Vampire red. It's quiet the disturbing color.

I have always had a certain fondness for snakes, it is why I learned there language, they are quiet intelligent creatures despite the size of their brain. They are better company then most humans I have encountered on a daily basis, they don't flirt, they don't ask ridiculous questions, they are amazingly loyal and are seemingly content around me, that is if they get over the fear of my presence which it seems these two already have.

Silvana and Sven they had called themselves once I had been able to chat with them, I also noticed that they seemed to dislike everybody except me. Why does that make me feel alittle smug?

Sadly that was not the only thing that happened in my stupor. It seems on the first night I had decided it would be a marvelous idea to walk downstairs to the bar to interact. Yea bloody great idea that turned out to be. I let slip that I could turn into a snow-white leopard, of course I just had to give a demonstration. I turned into my leopard form and had the smashing idea of making an ass out of myself and humping a chair. Humiliation great. Hopefully that would have been the only thing I had done to embarrass myself but sadly no.

The next morning I walked down into the bar I was practically mauled by every woman in the vicinity it took me twenty minutes to figure out I was only in my black boxer-briefs. It was then that one of the witches decided to make a challenge, and when I am on dragons blood I rarely ignore a challenge. Of course the challenge turned out to be that I had to only have on my boxer-briefs for the next five days and I accepted. Yay me I showed her didn't I. Yea I'm totally fucking stupid when it comes to challenges when I'm intoxicated, I didn't even win anything. Its amazing that I had managed to keep the charm on that keeps my skin from sparkling. I is soooo intaaleegent!

I spent all that time almost naked for nothing. I had obviously gone shopping a few times judging by the new things that were scattered around me, the snakes that were wrapped around my arms, the Ipod that would work anywhere even in Hogwarts and the new clothing that was scattered in bags around the bed.

I wonder if there is such a thing as public indecency in the wizard's world? I hope not I don't remember getting fine, warned or taken into custody or anything similar. Just a lot of gaping, ogling, numerous fondling attempts and a lot of hate filled glares from the male population. What did I ever do to them!

Thankfully that was all I did, if it had been more then just one bottle things would have got a lot more embarrassing for me. I still remember that one time in China I had tried to drink and entire dragon. Very, very bad thing to do. I had to wipe quiet a few memories from that four month stupor.

I spent the rest of my days till the first of September talking to my new two favorite friends, hunting and reading up on the books for school and buying a few more to help me as well it had been after all around three hundred years since I had bothered with learning magic at all the only reason I knew it in the first place was because I used Aro's power on a wizard fresh out of school for curiosities sake.

During that time I had a few visits from Albus who delightedly informed me that he was using my advice and has been able to pass several laws that would help him win the support of various magical creatures. Giving them certain basic rights and letting them have ambassadors from various species working in the ministry to promote diplomatic relations.

It had seemed that revealing that the ultimate predator has returned scared the crap out of not only wizards and witches but also the magical creatures, they were willing to accept compromises just as well as the wizarding community was. All in all my plan is turning out to be a smashing success, when are they not?

Albus also was kind enough to keep reminding me to make friends with students and make the most of my time at Hogwarts as it would most definitely Al's last year as headmaster. That sadly did not mean I could go around and torment various people for my own enjoyment. But what he doesn't know can't hurt him, right? He impressed on me that there would be one student I would like and maybe relate to. I had my suspicions but chose not to voice them.

Between Al's visits, my snakes and my books the first of September arrived quickly. I'm standing infront of my trunk with a mirror next to me trying to decide what to wear. Do I dress to impress in a tux or something similar? Or go casual, jeans and a t-shirt? Or maybe I could break out the tight leather pants and chuck on a pink silk button up shirt? I don't think I am in the mood to be looked at in disgust for my preference's just yet. The wizarding world is known for being quiet intolerant of same sex relationships, it is all about carrying on the bloodline for them and you just can't do that with gay couplings.

I finally decided on my somewhat snug dark blue jeans and a black button-up shirt with the top buttons undone to somewhat show off my chest. I looked good. I'm aloud to be vain sometimes can't I? Having decided on my outfit I cleaned up my room chucking all my various books and other new purchases and chucked them into my trunk. Sil and Sven had refused any sort of enclosure and would only travel wrapped around one of my forearms, I didn't mind in the slightest. I'm so whipped by those two. I also have no idea where Steve is, sometimes I wonder if I even have an owl or just a random house guest.

Making sure that I had shrunk both beanbag chairs (I did end up buying one for Albus) enough to fit easily in my trunk I chucked them ontop of everything else in it. Closed the lid and shrunk the trunk aswell and slipped it into my pocket. I looked myself over in the mirror again and noticed that I appeared to be... Happy. How odd. I don't think I can even remember the last time I have been happy without the aid of some special fluid.

Looking back over the past few weeks I haven't tortured myself with memories as often as I used to. Maybe I'm moving on or maybe I've been too distracted lately either way I don't care I'm happy for some reason and I will bask in it till it invariably fades away. Happiness never lasts. Not for me anyway.

King's Cross train station. This is where I realized that I was really going to do this. Joining the wizarding world just when their 'Dark Lord' has just returned. O and the fact that I've outed myself to them aswell. This is only going to bring me a shitload of trouble in the long run. So why the hell am I doing it I really have no idea. Sighing I walk through the station heading towards platforms nine and ten.

The good thing about train stations is that thankfully the mortals are usually in way to much of a hurry to pay attention to their surroundings which lessens the stairs I would usually get. Unfortunately Sil and Sven just wouldn't hide underneath my shirt for a few minutes.

"_I'm an not hiding from pathetic humans just because you don't want to be stared at." _Sven hissed at me.

"_I'm to pretty to be hidden away like some disgusting lizard." _Sil also said to me when I mentioned them hiding for now. Have I mentioned she is vain? So here I am now walking through a crowded train station with two highly poison and dangerous snakes that are only found Australia. Nothing else screams look at me like that does. Curious stares and some fearful stares. Sil and Sven were eating this up, if only snakes could smirk or grin... they are getting off on the stares, little attention seeking pricks. I'm forced to wonder what they will be like at Hogwarts, I doubt that they will let me go to classes without them I hope the prof's don't mind.

Spying the entryway to Platform Nine and Three Quarters I notice that they seem to have guards posted around the immediate vicinity. Probably has something to do with Voldemort's return or so I hope anyway. Of course they stop me seeing as they most likely know most of the older students. She has to about only five foot five inches in height with bright electric blue hair that stands out like a dragon in a room full of goblins. Aren't they supposed to be inconspicuous? Her eyes are quiet unique as they appear to be light pink color. Everything about her screams socially retarded in the non-magical world. Four inch high heels, black jeans that have been 'artfully' faded and ripped and a red polo top. Yea totally inconspicuous. And o crap she is giving me 'the look'. Come hither you piece of man meat I'm hungry and your close. I manage to keep the completely disgusted look off my face.

"Hello there aren't you a little early" It was only nine forty-five after all. "Got something to occupy yourself with?" Her tone of voice thick with promises. Her thoughts completely disgusting.

"Yes I do." I reply in a clipped voice.

"_Sil and Sven freak her out for me." _I hiss to them. Having them around will be helpful to deal with chits like her.

"_Sure thing put your hands on her shoulders." _Sven says and I comply laying both my hands on the smaller womans tiny shoulders.

Sil and Sven slide there way down my arms slowly giving the occasional threatening hiss. The girl is starting to shake a little but my grip remains firm as Sil and Sven move onto her shoulders and coil themselves around her throat.

"_No biting you two and no squeezing I don't need more trouble and the other guard is getting suspicious."_ I was a little unsure how far they where going to take this. The poor womans eyes are bugging out at the sound of my hissing. Sil and Sven twist around to look at me giving me some kind of look, maybe a scoff? They then turn theirattention back to the witch and raise themselves infront of her eyeballs and scent the air and giving off a dangerous warning hiss. I have to chuckle a little as the woman seems about ready to cry. They both simultaneously open their mouths ready to bite.

"_Back off now I think shes had enough now._"I said. Sil and Sven somewhat grudgingly snake themselves away from her head and move back the their positions wrapped around my arms.

"That was fun now wasn't it? Now that I've done... occupying myself I'm just going to go now. Good day to you." I say before taking the next few steps disappearing through the barrier.

I have to laugh at the pitiful guards they put in place to protect the students. Not only does she stick out but she just let through the most dangerous creature on the planet through without asking for a name or anything important. The fact that I was speaking to my snakes should have alerted her to the fact that I am 'dark' as they consider that ability the sign of an evil wizard.

"_Good job my lovelies. Daddy is so proud of you today._"I whispered to my babies.

"_Anything for you Dad._" Sven hisses.

"_Did you see her! freaking wierdo totally deserved it. How she ever got a job guarding the students I'll never know._" Ahh Sil I love you so.

Looking around the empty platform I am a little bit happy I get to choose which compartment I get. Hopping onto the train I quickly go to the last carriage to find the compartment at the end of the train. We all know the 'Bad Boys' sit at the back right? Finding the compartment I pull out my trunk from my pocket and resize it pulling out my beanbag chair and a book. I drop Sil and Sven on the seats and chuck the beanbag chair on the floor in the middle of the compartment and make myself comfortable with a book.

It was only thirty minutes later that the thoughts of the arriving wizard and witch families thoughts become to much for me to continue reading peacefully. I sigh and put the book back in my trunk and shrink it again before putting it in my pocket. I picked up Sil and Sven who were just lazing about and ensconced myself firmly in the beanbag chair with my feet hanging off the end. I gently lay both snakes down onto my chest and just let them roam around and faked sleep.

I was just remembering the time when I was ten and I walked in on Alice and Jasper going at it like there was no tomorrow. I remember freaking out and not being able to look at them without turning beat red for about three weeks. I've always wondered why she never did 'see' me open their door, when a persons thoughts invaded my head as the door to the compartment opened.

_Avoiding me worse then before ... be easyer ... Won't be able to use ... against ..._

I'm still feigning sleep ponding over the persons disjointed thoughts wondering what it means when the door slides open and a disbelieving scent smacks me in the face.

_Who's that ... snakes ... Is he dead? .... pretty .... avoid him._

Cinnamon, rain and the smell of tea leaves swirl around me. Please don't let me be imagining this. I open a disbelieving eye and take in the new occupant of the compartment. The first thing I looked at was his hair, it was jet black and all over the place wind blown maybe. My eyes slide further down his hair was covering part of his forehead, he wore glasses and behind those had to be the most stunning shade of green I have ever seen and I have seen a lot. Moving down from his gorgeously green eyes I take note of his strong, sharp looking jaw and those lips red and chapped probably from him biting it. Moving further down to his neck I see his Adams apple bob up then down as he swallows and I can't help but stare briefly.

He has on a black polo shirt that fits him snugly showing off his arms and muscled chest and abs. Further down I am greeted by the sight of low hung dark blue jeans hanging off his hips covering what appears to be a very nice pair of long muscled legs with black converse shoes. All in all a very attractive swimmers build.

I run my eyes upwards again to his face and just stair as he continues taking my form in. Being me it only took me a few moments to absorb the finer details. His eyes rest on the two snakes who are now oddly still on my chest looking between the two of us.

"_O he is a pretty one Dad you should totally go for it._" Sil hisses. I look at her barely able to take my eyes off the form infront of me. I turn to Sven for his opinion.

"_What do I know its your choice but if he steps out of line I swear to you he will not be breathing for very long after._" Sven always protective it seems. Sil hisses her agreement.

"_Try not to get too protective of me I can handle myself thank you very much._" I replied.

The boys gaze which was fixed on the snakes snaps up to look at me with a look of absolute surprise. Wide eyed, mouth open I just had to laugh at his expression. I can't even make out his thoughts above the din of the others running through my head. I have had this happen a few times it will only be a matter of time before I could have access to them fully like everybody else's. But something in me is telling me to let him have his privacy just like it happened with Albus. I wish I could do this to everyone but its hard enough doing it to one person let alone a thousand. Somewhat grudgingly I force his quiet thoughts out of my head.

"Hello there are you just going to stand there gaping like a fish or are you going to come join me and my two little friends? I promise I won't let them bite you." I said with a grin. The boy eye's the beanbag for a few moments for some reason then walks in and sits on one of chairs along the wall at my feet. He peers at me suspiciously.

"Who are you?" He asks quietly. Voice soft and polite.

"I am Edward Masen and I'm the new transfer student." I replied just as politely.

"_O this one has manners he does._" Sil hissed. I looked at her and grinned.

"It seems Sil likes you, What was your name?" I inquired.

He gives a snort. Looking at me like I was an idiot. "Like you don't know." He mutters.

"I'm serious I don't know who you are so can you please tell me your name." I said honestly.

He looks up at me totally incredulous. "You really don't know do you?" He says.

"I wouldn't ask you something I don't already know." I said a little impatient now. How hard is it to answer a simple question?

He sighs. "Harry Potter." He mumbles. I froze.

Of course I couldn't just stumble along my mate and just live happily ever after. No I just have to pick the wizard with a whole lot of trouble. The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Has-A-Thousand-Hyphenated-Names-And-Alot-Of-People-Who-Want-To-Kill-Him. TBWLAHATHNAAOPWWTKH for short. This is going to cause me quiet abit of trouble. This is the boy everyone is counting on to kill Voldemort. The man who killed his family. And if there is anything I know on this planet it is the need for revenge. I won't be able to stop Harry going after him and I wouldn't anyway. I would of hated it if somebody tried to stop me from getting my vengeance.

The people who did try to fight me ended up all dead. I could just sweep in and kill him myself but then Harry will probably hate me forever for taking what is rightfully his. But then again he could die, Voldemort has a lot of followers and he himself being extremely powerful. Harry would probably not stand a chance. I sighed. What am I going to do. I promised myself I would not clean the wizarding worlds mess up for them. It is their job not mine.

I groaned. "_He is going to cause me a lot of trouble my little ones._" I said to my snakes.

"_He will be worth it in the end though._" Sil replied.

"_I know._" I hissed back.

Harry, who I had completely ignored while I was off in my head and talking to Sil and Sven, was looking at me with a highly puzzled suspicious expression. I decided it was time to get to know him properly.

The train had just took off and no one else had entered the compartment thankfully.

"So happy to return to Hogwarts are you?" I asked to start a conversation the staring was getting on me.

"You're a Parselmouth." He states.

"That is not what I asked. And by wizarding standards I am not. Now answer my question." I reply. He is still staring at me suspiciously probably wondering what my motives are. Atleast he is smart but I have to wonder if he treats everyone like they have ulterior motives for everything they do. It would be understandable after all, people only wanting to get close to him because of his fame for being a victim. It would be difficult to judge who is a friend and who is using you. When you can't read their mind anyway.

"Gotta train somewhere. What do you mean 'not by wizarding standards' ?" Harry inquired tilting his head to the side. Adorable like a curious puppy. I had to smile a little.

"_Go play with our new friend my lovelies. No biting or constricting please._" I say to Sil and Sven. They both nod and slither their way down my body and make their way up Harry's legs and I can't help but think that looks hot as they move up and go under his shirt then peak out from under his short sleeves and wrap their small bodies around each of his arms. During this process I was very happy to notice that Harry didn't freak out one bit. I grinned he must like my babies. So I hope anyway. He runs his fingertips along Sil's body making her hiss in pleasure.

"She really likes you it seems, she hates it when others try to touch her. She didn't care much for the guard at the gate." I laughed. Harry looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Freaking wierdo I believe she called her after we freaked her out a little. She was a lousy guard anyway trying to jump me." I sighed. "Taught her a lesson though. Anyway you mentioned training before what did you mean by that?"

"I meant what I said." Harry said flippantly.

"Training for what?" I ask, though I'm positive I already know.

"Everybody has a purpose in this life. Everybody also knows mine." He sighed.

"And what happens when you fulfill your purpose Harry? Once he is dead what is your purpose then? Revenge completed, world safe, everybody loves you, what are you going to do then?" I have to wonder what his response will be, if its anything like mine was I'll have to stop that from happening. I'm a selfish prick and I've waited to long to just let him go.

"I don't imagine I will live after the encounter." He whispers sadly. Yep just like me, except when he completes his purpose he will still have the ability to die unlike me. A fucking erupting volcano couldn't even burn me I ended up completely naked and very pissed off for my effort.

"Ahh and if you don't die what will happen to you then?"

Harry lets out a long sigh. He seems to have lost the suspicion he was regarding me with. "If I do somehow come out alive I imagine maybe living in the muggle world. I can't stand the wizarding world." He grins at this. "A wizard who hates his kind. Who is also going to be the one that saves them all."

"I would suggest just leaving and let them deal with their own crap. But I know the _need_ for retribution on those that destroyed your life." Memories flood my brain. My snakes sensing my distress slide off Harry quickly and move up my arms and nudge my face a little. I give them both a small smile in thanks. "It is a powerful thing." I whisper. I looked back up to Harry who is looking at me with a knowing expression.

"Your family were killed weren't they? Your an orphan like me. You got your revenge though didn't you? Is that why your going to Hogwarts for your last year of education?" He asks me calmly as if he just didn't ask me for a murder confession. He can somewhat sympathize with me I suppose and I'm finding it difficult to lie to him.

"Yes they were murdered for being _Unnatural_." I sneered. "They _all_ payed for what they did. Not a single one was left standing after I got through them. My reasons for coming here are my own. And Harry I, sadly, am nothing like you at all. I am a beast tainted by the death of many." I growled directly to the beanbag chair underneath me.

Harry looks a little shocked and sad when I finally have the ability to look up.

"How many did you kill Edward?" He said quietly. I let out a sigh.

"I am unsure of the exact number but I will tell you that not a single one escaped my wrath." I mumble.

"I guess I'm lucky I only have to kill one." Harry gives me a pained smile. "How come I have never heard of you before. Surely it would have been big news? Killing sprees rarely go unnoticed."

I have to give him a smile at this. Everybody knows of the deaths of the vampire's even if details are a tad off. Yea a tad...

"Harry my good man if, no, _when_ you figure me out you will realize that you have indeed heard of my ahhh escapade I suppose we can call it. Let's talk about something else now please, you know now I'm a mass murderer I barely know anything about you. What house you in? Favorite book, music and movie?" The suspicion returns to his face again and I have to sigh I thought I was making progress.

"Your suspicious of me asking 'getting to know you' questions but not the fact that I admitted to you that I have killed. You really are backwards you know that right? I tell you something only one other person knows, something very personal, and your still weary around me for asking not very heavy questions why is that?" I said angrily. His mannerisms are grating on me. Harry has the decency to look a little embarrassed. Good.

"Everybody wants something from me and it is never in my best interest. They want to be my 'friend' so they can have stories to tell. They want me to solve their problems because I am apparently all powerful. They all want to use me to further there own goals. They want information on me so they can use it against me." Harry is devoid of all emotion on his beautiful face, I have to admit its a little chilling.

"You aren't close to anyone are you? Is it because they are all like what you said or is it because you don't want to get close to people or do you feel like you don't deserve friends or maybe because your a target? Or you don't want them to mourn your death?" I ask generally interested to what thought processes led to the individual infront of me.

"None of your business." He glares at me. Oooo scary.

"I'm making it my business. Don't make me send Sil and Sven to pay you a visit in your sleep." I grin evilly I can tell I have that twisted look in my eye's aswell as Harry shuddered.

"Why? Why do you care?" He moans pitifully. I know I'm winning now.

"Because Harry I'm going to be the most important thing in your life one day." Harry snorts at me. "I'm serious, trust me." I finish quietly.

The next half hour was spent in total silence from Harry who was looking thoughtfully out the window. I didn't want to interrupt his thinking, he would talk to me again when he is ready. Instead I focus on my two lovelies who are currently trying to convince me that it would be an awesome idea to let them loose on the other students. I constantly deny their requests. They are safe with me, if I let them go out by themselves they could be stepped on or killed by some stupid wizard. Its not going to happen.

Harry who had been just staring out the window turned and watched me talking to my babies trying to convince them they could scare students while I'm with them later in the school year.

"I don't have any friends." He states. "They could either turn against me or they will die fighting with me or be used against me to buy my help, to manipulate me. I can't subject anyone to that. It would be unfair to them and to myself."

He seems to be warming up to me which makes me absolutely ecstatic, I had thought this would take a lot longer.

"Well you have a friend now." For now anyway, I have a lot of better things in my mind. "And I can promise you that none of those things will happen to me or even around me."

"You can't promise that. Nobody can."

"O but I can. One day Harry you will understand. Now tell me what led to those beliefs there must have been some catalyst for you to close yourself off like this."

He gives me a tight smile. "One day Edward you will understand." I laugh.

"Fair is fair I suppose." I said.

"It is."

We spent the remainder of the train ride asking random questions about each other not too personal or majorly revealing as our earlier talk. In no time at all we were changing into our school robes. I have to say he has the sexy scholar roll down, I have to beat down my not so new friendship urges down and do something stupid. The train comes to a stop at Hogsmeade station. I give a exaggerated sigh.

"Time to be eye fucked by all the girls in this place. Probably a few prof's aswell. Maybe I shouldn't of asked Albus for a dramatic entrance." I grimace a little. Sometimes I wonder why I do the things I do.

"Your on first name basis with the Headmaster? And your going to make an entrance? How? And most people would like to have all the girls after them." Harry said. And I have to hope that that was a little bit of jealousy at the end there.

"Al is a good friend. I know a few things about him that would totally scar you for life. And the new kid always gets to make an entrance you will see. And the girls can fawn all they bloody want I have no interest in them." I leered at Harry just a little. He seems shocked. About what I'm not to sure. It was then that I realized something.

"Albus." I whisper. That old bastard had to of known. The hints he was dropping about me getting to know the students. He has said I would find someone that could sympathize. And the fact that he said himself he was going to get me to go to Hogwarts. O that sneaky old coote. I start chuckling.

"What about him?" Harry asks seemingly confused.

"Nothing that old guy is fucking devious!" I continue chuckling. Harry continues to stare at me probably wondering about my mental health. He wouldn't be the first.

"Right then." He said. "Its time to go you have a battle with the Hat and you better win."

"Don't worry no fucking Hat will beat me I'll get in Gryffindor. If it shouts out anything else I'll burn it into nothingness." I give Harry a grin. "Now off you go I get to stay here for my Grand Entrance. I'll be there after the last first year is sorted."

"See you soon then Edward." Harry looks around checking to see if he has forgotten anything finding nothing he walks over to Sil who was catching up on some sleep and gently runs his fingers along her then walks out of the compartment.

Sitting alone contemplating what my next moves with Harry will be I gently wake up both Sil and Sven with gentle hissing.

"_It's time my loves for Daddy to make his entrance. Come on wrap yourselves around my wrists._"

"_This should be fun._" Sven replies.

"_Yes now lets go show me off._" I'm going to confuse her with Rose soon.

Chucking the beanbag chair into my trunk then shrinking the trunk slipping it into my pocket I head up to the castle.

I reach the front doors of the Great Hall in time to hear Albus to announce the new transfer student who will be also sorted tonight.

"It is my great pleasure and honor to inform you all of a new student who has transferred from Durmstrang. He will be joining our seventh year students. I would like to introduce a Mr. Edward Masen." The students break out in whispers.

"_Are you ready my lovelies?_" I hiss. Sil and Sven intertwine themselves around my neck more firmly and raise their heads menacingly infront of me looking at the doors infront of us. They start to hiss and a put a sinister grin on my face and push open the giant doors opening to the Great Hall.

The doors slam against the wall and the whispering stops. Everybody has frozen, eyes on me looking at me in shock and awe. Sil and Sven start hissing into the deafening silence.

I run my gaze over the students looking down each of the four long house tables. I spot Harry staring at me like the rest at the end of the table, there is no one sitting next to him at all they must fear being close to him now as each spot opposite and next to him for two spaces are completely empty. He gives me a massive grin and I fight back a smile.

I walk confidently down the middle of the room highly aware of every set of eyes burning holes into various parts of my body. My snakes continue to hiss getting louder and louder in the absence of sound. I glare up at Albus still a little bitter about the fact he must of known about Harry. He gives me an amused smile back. Damn him.

I reach the stool and toss the hat up into the air. I heard a few people gasp as I quickly sit down on the stool giving a cold gaze to the students now staring directly at my face. The Sorting Hat floats down and lands directly ontop of my head. I can hear Albus chuckling silently.

"**Hmm. Difficult you are how come I cannot get anything from your head?**" The Sorting Hats voice fills my head.

"My head is private that is why." I reply with my mind.

"**Nothing is private to me I will work my way in and I will Sort you.**" I can feel the silly hat trying to push itself into my mind.

"My mind is private." I growl at it and push against the incoming invasion.

"**I have time I will find my way in.**"

"You will find no way in. You will put me in Gryffindor and I won't have to burn you into ashes." I made the voice of my mind as venomous as possible.

"**We shall see. No one can best me.**" Fucking arrogant hat. I will best you.

For the next ten minutes the Sorting Hat continues to try break into my mind with its pitiful attempts and I sit on the stool laughing at its continued struggles. The students are all whispering things to each other wondering what is going on. Harry is looking at me with a shit eating grin. I give him a smile back. The prof's behind me are stunned as nothing like this has ever happened before. They wonder whats wrong and what I am doing to the hat. There asking questions to Albus and he is only telling them not to worry. Saying I'm a very private person.

I continue laughing on the stool as the Hat is getting frustrated. Who knew a hat could have feelings. I sure didn't.

"Give up yet you silly little hat." I ask.

"**No.**" The Hat gives another push trying with all its little might to break into my head. I laugh harder.

"Is that all you have? You will put me in gryffindor now before I get impatient and destroy you." I growl mentally. Sensing defeat the poor frustrated hat finally gives out a cry of "Gryffindor!" for all gathered to hear. I laugh menacingly. No one beats me. I take the hat off my head and chuck it at Albus.

"I think its broken Dumbledore. Get a new one." I give him a slight bow then go off to sit next to Harry.

The silence returns as I sit down next to Harry. Sil and Sven hiss loudly and move off my neck to warp themselves around my forearms. I think its there favorite spot on me.

I grin at Harry. "I told you didn't I. No hat beats me."

Harry gives me a smile. "Yes you did say that."

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore shouts. Great now I have to eat too many people watching for me to just vanish some of it.

I continue with small talk with Harry painfully aware of the thousand pair of eyes watching us intently. The feast wines down. The first year Gryffindors are led off to their new common room and now mine I suppose. I pick up the password from one of the prefects mind. _Absonditus Leo._

I inform Harry of the password. He doesn't ask how I know but gives me a look. He heads off to the tower I plod along silently Sil and Sven had fallen asleep and I did not wish to wake them.

Arriving in the common room I looked at the noticeboard checking out where I would be 'sleeping' I was with Harry and three others Dean, Ron and Seamus. I head up to my new bed and sadly notice its only a double. I groan looking at the bed.

"Not used to a double bed I take it?" Harry laughs at me. I glare at him.

"King size is the only size." I said. Looking at my new bed as if it would just grow for me. I would just make it bigger but unfortunately between the wall and the closet there isn't enough space. I frowned.

Harry walks over to his bed and tells me to 'Get used to it' as he changed and lays down. I sigh and strip down to my boxers and place my babies next to each other beside my pillow and lay down with them. It doesn't take long for Harry to fall asleep. I just lay they all night trying to figure out new plans to sort out my new life and my new mate. It was dawn when I just figured to just roll with the flow.

* * *

**A/N All done they have finally met Yippy!!! tell me what you think. I didn't want to go for the instant Hate or Instant love. Sure they can make for a good read sometimes. Sorry if you might be a little disappointed by that but this is _my_ story so my rules. :) I noticed my chapters seem to be getting longer and longer don't expect that to keep continuing. And somebody please type out how I can say **TBWLAHATHNAAOPWWTKH **out loud. **Teb wala hath nayop wetakah?


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N OK. I have to thank _lucidscreamer's_ review for pointing out to me something my 7th grade English teacher spent three months breaking me out of the habit! Old habits die hard then returns again it seems. I'll try to pay more attention, but I'm an absolute moron, Mrs. B always used to slap me on the back of the head when I used to do that. More reviews please so I can fix mistakes and also see what you hate and like then ignore it in favor of what I want. AN at bot contains a R/L story! total must read.**

**Rated: M, 18 and over only guys and gals.**

**Warnings: Slash.**

**Pairing: Edward/Harry**

**POV's: Edward/Harry **

**Summary: AU OOC. It's Harry's 7th and last year in Hogwarts but things are a little different. A strange new 7th year student has joined the Hogwarts, Edward Masen. 1st and 2nd year nothing major occurred. The Tri-wizard tournament never happened. Voldemort has just reveled himself to the world again. The wizarding world wonders if it will be Harry to take him down again.**

**Title: might be subject to change.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and Harry Potter do not belong to me they belong to S.M and J.K.R respectively, I have said this before?**

* * *

Chapter: 5

I was having a wonderful dream. I wasn't too sure where exactly I was in the world but everything was covered in pure white snow for miles. I was in the kitchen making breakfast gazing out the window looking at the snow covered trees. There was no one around for miles, it was peaceful and quiet. No one knew Harry Potter, he was just a non existent entity. No burdens weighing on his shoulders, no one looking at him as if he was the answer to all there prayers. I was finally alone to be myself. Unfortunately for me my name is Harry Potter and an existent entity.

"Harry." A voice whispered. I moaned back something unintelligent.

A few chuckles escaped my destroyer of peace. Why can't whoever it is leave me alone?

"Harry I need your help with something." The voice said. Something poked me in the side causing me to roll over onto my side in the direction of the voice.

"Piss off." I mumbled. It has to still be to early doesn't it? A couple more soft chuckles escaped my attacker.

"Fine then." Yes I was going to win! "_Sil, Sven how about you two wake up our new friend as he seems hesitant to wake up with gentle prodding._" Fuck. Edward. "_Make him get up how you see fit._"

Dam him and his snakes. I felt the two bodies of the snakes land on my bed. Maybe if I can ignore them they will give up. Not bloody likely, but worth a shot. I can't tell them to back off without alerting Edward to the fact I can understand him.

He is open with his snakes and I can get information from it. Said snakes are now currently squeezing the crap out of my arms and hissing threatening things into my ears. It wasn't till the one called Sil said something about constricting a muscle a little lower that I decided to open my eyes and face the Destroyer. I was a little stunned as I was greeted by his grinning face just a foot away from my own.

"What in the hell do you want Edward its still fucking dark I think. Call your fucking snakes off before I throw them out the window." I love snakes but I am not a morning person.

Edward glares at me. "You wouldn't have arms to throw them with if you even so much as look at them strangely." Erg creepy. Must not threaten Edward's snakes.

"Fine whatever. What the hell is so important that you need to wake me up for my help at whatever the hell time it is?" I growled. Edward took a few steps back and razed his hands as if he was intimidated. His full blown grin gave away the fact that he was not infact intimidated by my lame attempts. My eyes take in his form almost involuntary. How the fuck does anybody look that fucking perfect at this fucking time. Bronze sex hair, posture perfect, no slouching, no sign of tiredness at all and fuck me he was only in boxers. Asshole no one has the right to look like perfection this early.

Yea I'm gay. As straight as a circle. Complete fairy. Whatever you want to call it. I like men. In the shitty wizarding world I can't do shit except look and not touch. Wizards are stuck in ancient traditions, one must carry on the line blah blah blah. They are worse then Christian's. It's against Wizarding nature and bogus crap like that. It amazes me that the non-magical world is more accepting of same sex relationships then the magical. The magical accepts things like bizarre creatures that can suck your soul out and creatures that are half human and half horse but can't accept the fact that some people like the same sex. Hell cross species is even accepted as long as its a male/female partnership. What the hell!

And then theres me. The-Hopefully-Soon-Savior-Of-The-Wizarding-World. He just can't be gay. He has to uphold the traditions of the Wizarding World. They would despise the fact that they were saved by a fairy. So I'll hold myself back till my job is done then I'll fucking leave them all behind to do as they damn well please. I only want one thing from their world and that is my revenge. After that they can all die in a fire for all I care. Maybe I was a little scared of coming out, but who isn't? And anyway I don't want to have to deal with any more crap in my life from prejudiced, bigoted asshole wizards. One destroying my family and my life is enough I don't need the rest despising my preferences thank you very much.

It's a shame really Edward looks like the guy of my dreams. Even if I don't fully trust him yet. He probably isn't even gay or atleast bi so I pretty much have no chance. He looks like someone who could get and most likely has had any and everyone he wanted. O well mustn't get hopes up. Even if he is gay or I could turn him I would have to wait till Voldemort is dead. I can't have the relationship used against me in anyway. Bait or betrayal. Call me paranoid but when your enemy is as powerful and insidious as mine you can't put to much trust in anyone. You die or they will die and it will be your fault.

"Harry you there?" Edward asked. O fuck Edward. Right how long did I zone out for?

"Sorry thinking. Now what do you need?" I asked yawning. Trying not to flat out eye fuck him, I tend to have less control over myself in the mornings.

"I need a House-elf for a little bit I can trust not to say anything to anyone and I was hoping you might know one." He said. His voice was persuasive demanding that I give in.

"Why?" I asked.

"My business is my own."

"Fine. Dobby!" I called. Dobby had been a godsend. He was from the family that had served the Potters for a great many years. The thing about Dobby's line is that they all chose to serve our family out of willingness. They weren't forced and weren't asked to do things that would make them uncomfortable, they could say no. They aren't slaves with no will like other House-elves.

Dobby had lived with me forever. He followed me when I was sent to my Aunt and Uncle to live. He looked after me and made sure that I was properly cared for. My relatives absolutely hated me but thanks to Dobby they had to treat me well otherwise face his wrath. He is a scary little bugger.

Dobby appeared with a small crack right beside where Edward was standing. The little guy came up to Edward's knees. Edward looked down with a small smile on his face. Dobby did have a strange sense of fashion. He wore one pink sock with bright yellow elephant patterns and one purple sock with green stripes. He also wore a pair of tiny black board-shorts and a chain mail t-shirt. It was rather shocking combination.

"Hello Harry!" Dobby squeaked. It took me awhile but I broke him out of the master routine in public.

"Nice outfit Dob. You are quiet the looker Winky must be all over you." I said fondly. Dobby has been after Winky for awhile now.

"She tries to resist me but I am slowly breaking her." He gives me a grin. "What is it you need Harry?"

"I don't need anything but to your right is Edward," Dobby let out a frightened squeal as he turned to face Edward, his already large eyes bug out a little more as he looks Edward up from knees to hair. "he needs your assistance but he needs you to be discrete. So I was hoping you could do whatever it is he wants at this god forsaken time." Seriously my brain just can not function at this time.

Dobby agrees with a bob of his head. Edward looks a bit relieved he is going to get his way. I have no clue as to why I'm agreeing but I thank Dobby anyway and fell back to sleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

I woke up at what felt like minutes later but must have been an hour or more as the light seeped into the dorms. Dazed and a little confused to as why I trusted someone who I met for the fist time yesterday who admitted having gone on a killing spree murdering the people who killed his family. I'm also confused to as why he admitted that fact to me within hours of meeting me. How could he trust me to not rat him out? Was he lying to me about what he did? Possible. I have not heard anything about recent murdering sprees except for Voldemort's victims. Though when he did tell me there was complete honesty in his voice and I can usually tell when someone is lying to me.

After getting dressed I headed down to breakfast in the great hall, still thinking about this new transfer student that is barging his way into my life.

Why is he so dam incredible looking? How did they kill his family? Who killed his family and how many? How did he kill so many? And how did he keep it from the public? And why in the hell did he tell me? And why do I find myself trusting him? He can talk to snakes but isn't parslemouth what the hell does that mean? And the things he said to his snakes '_He's going to cause me a lot of trouble my little ones.'_ and what did Sil mean by being '_worth it in the end.'_? He said his family was killed for being Unnatural what did that mean exactly? Was his family non-humans and killed by prejudiced wizards or their own kind?

All these damn questions buzzing around my brain with absolutely no answers in sight unless I just ask him and I doubt he would just answer them anyway. He seems to be the mysterious type.

I sighed frowning down at the food wondering if I will ever get answers.

"Did the sausage say something mean to you and upset you or do you always just frown down at your food before you consume it?" An easily recognizable voice asked from beside me. I glanced up and of course it was Edward, the only one who bothers to approach me nowadays. He has an air of glee and satisfaction around him. Whatever he asked Dobby's help for must have turned out successful.

"Actually I was trying to figure you out. You are definitely an enigma." I said.

Edward hums. "And judging by that frown your having a little trouble I suppose?"

"Mhmm. Your ... confusing to me."

"I tend to get that a lot among other things." Edward said glancing around the tables.

I follow his gaze and notice that most if not all eyes were fixed on Edward. The expressions ranged from hate, anger and jealousy to hungry, awe, reverence and admiration.

"Ahh yes I can see. I bet you get that a lot. Totally sucks, I know used to be like that for me for about four years before they finally got the hint and stopped."

"Hmm it matters not to me how they look at me. I care not for what these stupid little children think of me. Anyway after a few weeks or maybe by the end of today depending on how angry I get the stares will turn into absolute disgust. Not that I really care but it is nice to not be looked at like I'm something under somebodies shoe for a few days at least." He glared at a bunch of giggling girls that were heading his way. I watched in awe as they seemed to shrink into themselves and quickly turned around heading in the opposite direction.

I looked at Edward who was just smirking as the girls walked away.

"God I wish I could of done that when they went after me." I remarked. It would have been useful on Ginny.

Edward laughs. "I have many talents. Some are more useful others"

A peaceful silence settled between us as I continued eating. The watchful eyes of Edward were starting to grate on me. I pointedly ignored him and looked up at the High Table where the professors sit and notice something off immediately. McGonagall was seemingly angry with Dumbledore glaring at him and speaking in low whispers, she looks ready to attack him. Dumbledore on the other hand is switching between frowning and glaring. But not at McGonagall who seems to be getting more pissed but at Edward, who right now is looking down at the table biting his lower lip as if holding back laughter. The area around him pulses in contagious mirth. I couldn't help my smile even though I was more confused.

"What the hell Edward. Why is the headmaster glaring at you and why are you happy about it? What did you do to piss him off?" Why is it every damn time I talk to him I come out with even more questions and less answers? He is making me frustrated as all hell.

My questions seems to break Edward as he releases his lip and starts quietly laughing like mad. I glance up to the headmaster whose angry glare seemed to intensify into something truly frightening. I had never seen Dumbledore this angry he always seemed so calm and collected. Why is he suddenly so hostile? I had heard stories about Dumbledore's fight with Gellert Grindelwald and battles with Death Eaters during Voldemorts reign of terror, the one thing everybody mentioned was who witnessed the fights was the burning fire in his eyes that made his enemies fear him with just a glance. I could understand why Dumbledore was the only person feared by Voldemort now as his glare burns holes into Edward who seems to be forcing himself not to look at Dumbledore.

Edward finally seems to calm himself down taking deep breaths. He sneaks a glance at the headmaster and waves giving an ... apologetic? smile though he doesn't seem it at all.

"Would you care to explain yourself?" I asked.

"No, not really." Edward replies. I groaned why do I put up with this crap, I have no idea. I'm going to get a headache before first class. Maybe I should just ignore him out of my life like I have done to everyone else, something tells me though that would be very difficult neigh impossible.

"Will I ever get any answers out of you?" I wondered out loud.

"Not yet. Here comes McGonagall with our schedule's I have a very good feeling we have the same classes."

Like Edward said we did end up having the same classes at the same times. Potions, DADA, Charms, History of Magic, Transfiguration and Herbology. When I asked him why he would choose to continue doing History of Magic in his 7th year he turned the question around on me and I just answered with. "I may not like wizards but I do enjoy reading about their mistakes and failings." Which he replied with "Me to."

As it turned out our first class was double Potions with Professor Snape. Snape had stopped being an ass to me in my second year, I don't know why he stopped but I was thankful. Maybe it was because I was taking my education a little to seriously in preparations for the future. Who knows?

The double lesson was strange.

Edward and I arrived and took a table at the back of the class. We were almost late due to the fact Edward had to go get his snakes who were sleeping after their meal. He said they had threatened to bite a few students if he didn't take them to classes with him. With them being one of the poisonous if not the poisonous non magical snakes in the world had me a little worried. They were now wrapped around his arms looking relaxed ignoring the stares they and their master were getting from the entire class. If I can manage to not stare and drool at him you would think some others could find a little self control but it appears not.

It didn't take long for Snape to stride in with his trademark greasy hair and lip curled in disgust. Edward for some unknown reason instantly perked up and had a devious smile on his perfect face. I had a feeling something was about to happen soon.

Snape introduced us to our new year of potions with his normal speech, the subtle perfection blah blah blah and told us that we would be learning how to brew Veritaserum. I went to get correct ingredients and focused my attention on making the potion. I was trying to focus on cutting and not slicing my finger off like I had once before when Edward's almost silent laughter reached my ears. I looked at him questioningly wondering what was it this time to turn into a mischievous teen. He gives me a calculating look then inclines his head to Snape I follow his gaze and notice Snape in deep concentration, sweating slightly.

"What are you doing to him?" I hissed under my breath.

"Me? I am doing nothing." He replied the perfect picture of innocence.

I snorted. "Bullshit, what are you doing?"

Edwards lips curl into a wry smile "My business is my own."

"Asshole I'm going to be hearing that phrase a lot aren't I?" I think I actually pouted.

A heart stopping crooked smile graces his perfect face. I'm pretty sure I heard several people gasp.

"Only till your included in my business." His eyes bore into me like they were seeing through me to my soul, it freaks me out to much and I had to break the gaze and look down at the table trying to regain control over myself. Think of Dumbledore having sex with Voldemort, kind of hard to do when I have never even see Voldemort with my own eyes yet, But never the less gets the job done.

"Whatever you say Edward." I said trying to appear nonchalant.

I tried to ignore him and whatever he was doing to Snape for the rest of the double period. It was hard but I managed to focus on making the potion enough to forget the strange teen next to me. That was until the end of the class when Edward suddenly went ridged and Snape tripped over nothing landing on his arse with a look of fear on his face. An expression I believe nobody has seen before or at least in a very long time. The whole room went silent, breaths were held, eyes staring unblinkingly in Snape's direction except for me. I was watching Edward who seemed much more fascinating then Snape at this moment.

Completely ridged, blank face devoid of any emotion at all, possibly one of the most disturbing sights I have ever seen. His eyes centered on where Snape was on the floor, who was now almost as pale as Edward is, the dark golden eyes held some unknown emotion as his unblinking eyes seemed to assess the mess on the floor. Edward tilted his head to the side like a curious puppy but still devoid of any emotion on the blank face except the unknown quality in his eyes. It was unnerving. I'm positive he wasn't even breathing.

He turned his emotionless face towards me and opened his mouth to speak when Snape's voice rang through the dungeon.

"Pack your stuff, all of you and get out." Snape's voice was barely above a whisper and shakey. When nobody moved at all to stunned at the scene before them Snape screamed.

"Get out NOW!"

Immediately the class scrambled packing their things and I watched as Snape slipped out through a door into his office. It wasn't long before the whispering started. Everyone was confused as to what caused Snape to break his normal superior aloofness. But I already knew it was Edward, who was now frowning down at the small knife he had been using. Somehow without touching Snape or even using magic or even looking him in the eyes Edward had somehow managed to break Snape. I knew asking how would get me the same answer I have already received enough today and if I were to hear it again I think I would snap.

I sat somewhat patiently watching Edward waiting for him to finish whatever the hell he is thinking about that seems to be causing him something. Reading his face is like trying to read a blank piece of paper. He looked at me his eyes were glazed and unfocused like he wasn't actually seeing what was infront of his face. He seemed to blink himself back from whatever he was seeing. The golden eyes focused on me, who was very very confused at this moment, then he sighed.

"Later." He whispered. Was he worried about being overheard? The place was empty!

"What do you mean damn it!" I said completely frustrated.

"My busine-"

"I swear if you 'say your own' I'll _Avada Kedavra_ you right here right now." I cut him off. I tend to threaten a lot when I get frustrated.

Edward seemed extremely amused by my antics and started to laugh.

"You could try Harry but I'm sure I could stop you before you even touched your wand."

I bristled and started to reach for my wand. Almost immediately a hand had attached itself to my right hand halting its movement. I gasped in surprise. That should not have been possible. It was also the first time, I realized, that I had actually come in contact with some part of Edward. He was cold, extremely cold and hard like marble.

"I told you didn't I? What I was going to say before somebody interrupted me." He said pointedly. "Was that my business _is _my own but it seems to becoming _yours_ faster then I expected." He released my hand which just fell limply to my side.

"Come on other classes to attend to." He said before standing up and gracefully walking out leaving me to try figure out what the hell is going on.

The rest of the day was spent in mutual silence, it was only broken once when Edward mentioned something about having to pay a visit to somebody again. Our other classes, Herbology, a study period and Charms passed without incident. I barely payed any attention in those classes, I was to consumed in the mystery that was this new exchange student who had seemingly latched himself onto me for some reason I have yet to figure out.

It wasn't till the end of Charms, our last class for today, that I decided to just let it go as I was getting nowhere. I needed something to distract me from Edward and if there was one thing that could distract me well enough that would be my self imposed training. I would start earlier then I planned to, I had wanted a week or two just pretending to be a normal student attending Hogwarts before I returned to the Training Room.

Walking up to Gryffindor tower, jumping a few fake stairs and walking through some solid looking walls, I made my way into the common room. After dodging the usual questions from the first years and also questions from the mentally challenged I made my way up the stairs into my dorm and grabbed my invisibility cloak and left the tower heading towards the Room.

* * *

**A/N All done! Sorry this took longer then normal to post I did not actually write most of this, most of it was done by Andrew (my friend) He wanted to be Harry /sigh! such a child. we've been fighting constantly over this stories direction. I did have to edit it a bit and add some stuff but mostly its his. The straight as a circle comment has a nice story behind it. We were 16 at the time and Andrew was going to come out to his parents but was freaking out about it so I suggested "practicing" on my parents. They already suspected but he didn't know that at the time. SO anyway one day we are all sitting in the kitchen eating dinner and he suddenly blurts out "I am as straight as a circle." I start to choke he looks horrified my parents just made an ahhh sound then looked at me expecting me to come out as well or something. after almost choking to death I manged to snort and say I'm not gay, then Andrew who I think didn't want to be the only one embarrassed decided to kiss me in front of my parents. I freaked out and decked him. Got grounded for 2 weeks and my parents still question my sexuality sometimes. Andrew can be a fucking asshole! just remember that my readers. Also take a look at my 1 shot if you haven't and tell me what you think!**

**Hits: 3100 Reviews: 25 Favs: 22 Alerts: 50 I want to increase those numbers!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Hi everybody andrew here I get top AN and will gets the bot one from now on. BTW the bot AN is something u just must read. It really is just one of those things that rarely comes along that you cant miss. i look forward to reading reviews about what u think about it. This will teach him for being such a cocky bastard sometimes *evil grin***

_**EDIT: Life sucks I'm bored and have little inspiration for this story or anything else for that matter. One night hopefully I'll find myself in the spirit of writing and toss something together for you guys but until then there won't be a peep out of me. Sorry. **_

_**-Will**_

**:( Please for me review the bot AN**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: Dont own either Harry Potter or Twilight series J.K.R and S.M do If i did i would be the owner of the biggest house and hottest pool boy i could find. Hell i dont even own this 1 really if i did i would have had edward fuck harry on the beanbag when they first met, i tried to make it happen Will said no. also beanbag sex is sooo awkward. it was probably worse when Will walked in on it.**

* * *

Chapter: 6

It is fascinating how much time I can lay perfectly still thinking about a problem or situation and the best I can come up is to just roll with it. I thought I was more intelligent then that. What kind of plan is that? I have no idea but its the only one I could come up with. Maybe I can figure out something later.

There is no doubt in my mind that I will have to involve myself, probably heavily, in the battle(s) to come. That is not something I am looking forward to at all. I had sworn to myself to never interfere with anything major again and this was definitely going to be big. Having one person, me, decide how things should be is probably a bad idea. I should let things just take their natural course, I can't just go in a kill everyone like I did last time which was probably a stupid thing to do in the first place.

Killing an entire race of beings seemed like a good idea at the time. They were beasts, murderers, parasites and just plain evil. But they did serve a purpose in their disgusting existence. To inspire fear in the weaker races and keep them under control population wise. Humans now are breeding at a rate that probably wont be sustainable in the long run. They will end up destroying themselves by consuming all this planets resources or war with themselves as they become more and more advanced and weapons get bigger and badder.

Wizards and Witches are increasing in numbers just like the regular humans and still they do not change their ways and watch as their world comes crashing down around then when they have the ability to stop it.

I have toyed with the idea several times to just go on a biting spree and change a couple hundred of humans into vampires to restore some sort of order to the planet but I just can't. I can't live with even the _imagined_ guilt I would suffer from the vast amount of death that that would end up causing. It would be all my fault. My fault that Mommy or Daddy never returned home. My fault that the sister or brother never made it to their friends house.

Innocent people just going about their normal routine ending up never returning to see his or her loved ones just because a creature needed a drink. I would never be able to handle the guilt and seeing as I cannot kill myself if I went on a biting spree the guilt would be with me till the end of time.

And I'm not even sure how my venom will react. I'm not the average vampire after all and have absorbed many many talents over my crusade which is rather annoying. Abilities bleeding into eachother, overlapping and morphing into strange new abilities that nobody should ever have. No vampire had the ability to control another person entirely but I can because of my abilities, mind reading, empath and being able to make people see what I want them to those mixed together gives me full control over anybody I want. With Aro's ability to know everyone's thoughts from a touch and the area mind reading from Carlisle morphing together I could know your every thought you had ever had from a couple miles distance if I chose to.

Combine those two with the ability to see the future I can get a better picture of what will happen then Alice ever could if I had a knowledge of how the people involved minds worked. It wouldn't be possible outcomes that she saw but the definite outcomes. I hated using it I rarely liked anything that I've seen. With Demetri's and Jane's gifts I could cause intense pain to anyone no matter where they are on the planet. I had used it constantly on Aro as I killed our race saving him for last. I was a sadistic and evil newborn, no question about it.

Hissing breaks me out of my thoughts.

"_Daddy I'm hungry. Feed me before I become to thin!_" Sil hissed.

"_I could go for a rat about now._" Sven chimes in.

Great another problem. How am I going to keep these two fed while I'm here. No chance in hell are they going off to hunt their own meals in the castle. One they would probably attack other peoples pets. Two they could be killed by some stupid imbecile that wont be alive for much longer when I find him.

I got no idea. I sit up on my bed and glance over to Harry, maybe he has something in that head of his that can help me. I knew I said I would stay out of his head but I can't help myself and I'm using a ridiculous excuse to poke around in there. I know it and I don't really care.

I peeked into his mind and was slightly disappointed his current dream did not include me in any way, just snow and a shack and nobody in sight for miles. Oh well we just met I suppose. I pick through his head only looking for something that solve my current problem. It didn't take long before I came across Dobby the house-elf. His thoughts about the elf were fascinating he loved the little guy so much. I shouldn't pry any deeper into his head he would be pretty pissed off later if he ever found out.

"_Give me a moment you two. Once I speak to Harry you will be set for the remainder of our time here._" I said to them. Impatient they slide themselves up my arms and get comfortable. Oh well not like I'm going to reprimand then, they have me wrapped around their... hmmm tails? I dunno wrapped around something. I'm their bitch.

I climbed out of bed and wandered over to Harry's bed taking a moment to take in his completely relaxed features.

"Harry." I whispered as I crouched down to his level. I only received some sort of moaned, wailing grunt in return. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Harry I need your help with something." I poked him in the ribs to speed the process up.

He rolls over and tells me to piss off. Yeah thats not going to work, I laughed again.

"Fine then." I said before hissing to my babies. "_Sil, Sven how bout you two wake up our new friend as he seems hesitant to wake up with gentle prodding. Wake him up as you see fit._" Let them enjoy themselves a little.

I picked them off my arms and dropped them on to Harry's bed. They quickly moved to his arms and began squeezing. I knew he was awake and was just being stubborn. My babies were threatening something wicked. He finally gave up and cracked open his eyes when Sil mentioned something about a muscle a little lower they could squeeze instead.

"What the hell do you want Edward its still fucking dark I think." He said before saying something that made me see red. "Call your fucking snakes off before I throw them out the window."

I don't care who you are you do not threaten my babies in any way. I glared something evil and growled to low for him to here. "You wouldn't have arms to throw them with if you even so much as look at them strangely." I growled out. I was satisfied to see him shiver.

"Fine whatever. What the hell is so important that you need to wake me up for my help at whatever the hell time it is?" He growled. Well tried to. It was probably the most frightening thing since salted meat. I took a few steps back and raised my hands to humor him.

His eyes took me in the dim light and I could immediately see the lust in his eyes. Win for me. I look down at myself and realize I was still in my boxers. Huh I seem to be a little absentminded lately. Harry is still zoned out but the lust is already gone which is a shame.

"Harry you there?" I asked

"Sorry thinking." Maybe I should have a peak.. better not. "Now what did you need?" He continued on, yawning as well. His eyes are glued to my abs. Hmm. I flex them a little to show off.

"I need a House-elf for a little bit I can trust not to say anything to anyone and I was hoping you might know one." I said in my most persuasive voice. I needed to see Albus before classes. Also a House-elf will know what I am straight away.

The thing about House-elfs is a sad tale. They were once a great and powerful race. Still are they just don't know it. About two thousand years ago they were the third most powerful race on this planet. Only the vampires and dragons were above them with wizards just below.

Unfortunately for them a wizard was turned by a vampire and became extremely powerful. Too powerful to be aloud to live. But sadly the vampires had trouble killing him, unable to find him. While in hiding the turned wizard somehow managed to create and cast a powerful spell that wiped the memories of the once proud Hidden-elfs, as they used to be called being incredibly hard to locate, and replaced them. Making them believe that they were weak creatures who's only pleasure is to serve its master.

No idea why he did it, he was killed shortly after it happened. Vampires couldn't reverse it, they weren't about to change another wizard any time soon. As a matter of fact they made it punishable by death. Wizards couldn't or more like wouldn't do a thing about it. Why would they? From there point of view they became the third most powerful race and could control the original third. Assholes the lot of them.

"Why?" He asked. God why do I keep zoning out?

"My business is my own." I state.

"Fine. Dobby!" He called.

As soon as he called his name the House-elf appeared right next to me. It had to be one the most amusing sights I had seen in awhile. The little guy come up to just below my knees and he was absolutely adorable. Rose would of loved him, she loved weird shit. Chain mail t-shirt, odd socks pink with yellow the other purple with green and tiny black board-shorts. He hadn't noticed me at all and addressed Harry.

"Hello Harry!" He squeaked.

"Nice outfit Dob. You are quiet the looker Winky must be all over you." Harry complimented fondly.

"She tries to resist but I am slowly breaking her." He grins. "What is it you need Harry?"

"I don't need anything but to your right is Edward," Dobby took one look at me and I knew he knew what I was. He released a frightened squeal. "he needs your assistance but needs you to be discrete. So I was hoping you could do whatever it is he wants at this god forsaken time." I give Dobby a pointed look and he nodded his agreement. I smile triumphantly. Harry mumbles a thanks then practically passes out on the spot as he rolls over.

"Sooo..." I said trailing off. The little guy would have questions and it didn't take long before he started firing away in his squeaky nervous voice.

"Who are you? Why aren't you dead like the rest of them? What are you doing here? What is your interest in Harry? Are there more of you? Are you working with You-Know-Who? Who killed those people in Diagon Alley?-" The little guy was just full of them and probably had more but I cut him off.

"First things first you are to never tell Harry what I am or I will kill you both." Well not really but the threat will work. "Now for your questions. Edward Masen, pleasure to meet you. No comment. Favor for Dumbledore. Protection. No. No. Nobody." It would be better if the little guy thought Albus sent me to protect Harry from harm. Dobby was obviously very protective of Harry so appealing to that nature would get me in the good books and really it wasn't an outright lie. I am here for his protection now, it just wasn't the main reason for coming here.

Dobby mulled it over for a moment before agreeing. Probably to easily, I could be lying to his face for all he knew but then again House-elfs were known to have some uncanny powers of perception. They just knew things.

"Ok what is it you needing Dobby for?" He asks somewhat hesitantly.

"Alright first I'm going to need you to find me a way I can keep these two nice and fed." I said motioning towards the two snakes on my arms who had been unusually quiet.

Dobby seemed to sigh in relief probably thinking it would be something much worse then simple feeding.

"Dobby can have small rats delivered to a box in your room twice a week should keep then happy."

"Perfect." I said. "Now I need to go see Dumbledore right now and if I try going by myself I will destroy his statue guard thing and I don't think he would like that." I had already seen me having an argument with that fucking thing and Al wasn't happy when it was in pieces. It sucks I couldn't just apparate myself in there, I sadly can only apparate if I've been there before."And that should be everything. Oh should probably feed them now before they get bitey."

Dobby bowed and disappeared silently. It took thirty seconds before he was back hold to rats by the tail.

"_Yummy._" My babies hissed in unison. I took the rats from Dobby and flicked them both in the head softly, knocking them out so they couldn't run and tossed them on my bed throwing both my snakes onto my bed aswell.

"_Stay here and eat till I get back. Do not leave this bed!_" I hissed trying for a fatherly tone somehow, failing miserably.

"_Yes daddy._" They hissed back to me. Perfect. I quickly put on some clothes even though Al would probably prefer me in my briefs.

"Now lets take me to Albus and you can go back to doing whatever it was you were doing in the getup." I said taking Dobby's hand in my own. The little guy bowed again and before I knew it I was standing in the Headmasters quarters or office or whatever it is. His place.

The first thing I noticed was the bird. Or phoenix I should say. I rather beautiful creature it seemed to be in perfect health. Shame really those birds if I remember correctly, and I do of course, burst into flame as soon as sees a vampire. Sure enough when the beauty looks my way it screeches loudly enough to wake the dead or just the living dead maybe whatever it hurt my ears before bursting into flames. Within seconds it was just a pile of ash in a dish thing under it thats probably there for that single purpose. Fantastic. Just once I would like it if my presence didn't mean the death of something to come.

"Edward what do I owe the pleasure of your visit this lovely morning." Al's voice broke through the silence.

I looked over to the door where the voice sounded from and was greeted by the somewhat terrifying sight of Al practically naked and wet. Only a bath towel hid his modesty. Just barely I might add. It was wrapped low. Too low for anybodies liking. I divert my eyes away from the wrinkled body.

"God Al. Put some fucking clothes on or something. Your body is probably the only way to make a vampire blind."

"Come on Edward you only love me for my body. Theres a sturdy table over there if you feel the need to ravish me." Al replied.

"Oh god I think thats the only way a vampire would fear a wizard. Old men have no shame." I said.

"You would know you old bastard. I heard you were naked in the Alley. Shame I missed such a treat." The old man leered at me. Ewww.

"Stop it your going to give me nightmares."

"You can't have any so I'll do whatever the hell I want."

"God fine just stand behind something so I don't have to look at you."

"Can't do that I'm afraid." He said walking over to a beanbag in the corner of the room that looks very familiar.

"You prick when did you go through my stuff and take my bag. Asshole the other one was for you." I growled a little. It's mine dam it!

"I may or may not of had it stolen while you were busy insulting the Sorting Hat." He chuckled.

"So what can I do for you?" He asked way too innocently.

"Well I had a wonderful train ride here. I was minding my own business when in walks somebody that is going to make my life difficult. You wouldn't of had anything to do with that now would you?" I asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea as to what your talking about." He replied sweetly shifting in the chair.

"Oh lets cut the crap how the hell did you know?"

"Know what?" A layer of fake confusion colored his tone.

"My mate. Damn it stop fucking moving your wrinkly body is making my sick and that towel is about to fall and that is something I really don't need to be a witness of." Seriously I was starting to feel a little lightheaded. He stopped thankfully and secured the towel tighter round his body. Thank god.

"I wasn't sure but I had hoped. Your in all his classes already. I'm sure you want to get to know him. And I'm sure your you wont let anything happen to him will you?" Al said. Oh the little bastard.

"If you think just because hes my mate I'm going to go ahead and kill the people threatening his life you are so wrong. I told you before its not my business and just because hes my mate I am not going solve all his damn problems." I was waiting for this Al wants me to kill the threats. If things were different I would have already done it and everything would be right in the world and I would still have my family. But things are what they are and its none of my business to change the course of world again.

"So you would let him die?" Al asked heatedly.

"No I would not let him die. It will never come down to that. If I have to I will stop anybody from killing him. But I will not be killing anyone if I can help it. Voldemort is Harry's and I will not touch him. Harry will come out of it alive. Voldemort will be dead then I, hopefully we, will leave and you can find somebody else to clean up his followers. I'm sure once the people that caused his parents death are dead Harry will leave immediately." I replied.

Al was silent before he finally conceded with a small nod and an ok.

I heard McGonagall's thoughts and footsteps getting closer. She wants to see Albus for some reason. It should be amusing to see her reaction to him practically naked in a beanbag with a student in his quarters. But what would be better I wondered. I grinned evilly when the thought crossed my mind.

"Oh shit!" Al exclaimed. "That does not look good for me at all. What are you doing!"

I started to change my features. I shrank to about five foot four. I morphed my features from masculine to purely feminine. I currently looked like a minor, but no that was just too evil. I aged myself giving myself wrinkles to challenge Al. My hair changed into a snow white color and slightly bushy. My new boobs began to sag a lot. Almost done.

I took my shirt off and jumped into the beanbag with Al.

"Fuck this is not good." Albus hissed.

I wrapped my arms around him so he couldn't escape. It didn't take long before McGonagall walked into the room. I played with Al's beard lovingly while she looked around for him.

I knew immediately when she saw us together on the beanbag. She screamed her lungs out in shock or maybe horror, I knew I would. I looked up over to her and saw her eyes wide in fear or shock or something, her mouth was agape and she went incredibly pale.

"Hi there, you must be McGonagall!" I said cheerfully. "Al has just told me all about you! He never shuts up." I turned to Al and kissed his cheek. He seems frozen.

Finally getting her wits about her McGonagall said. "F-funny I have no clue as to who your are."

"Neither do I." Albus said.

"Oh Albus you silly old man. As if you don't know your own wife! While it has been like five years since you last seen me I know your memory is just fine. You could still lift me into that awkward position on the table like the good old days!" I said playfully. God I feel sick just saying that and from the looks of it McGonagall looks about ready to vomit.

"How could I ever forget!" Albus hissed. Yea hes pissed but I'm having fun.

"How could you not tell _anyone_ about your wife Albus!" McGonagall screamed.

"Really he hasn't said a word to anyone? My goodness! What about our son? Surely somebody knows about Tom!" I screeched. Oh yes Tom Riddle Dumbledore, has a nice ring to it.

"You must of mentioned our grandson atleast!" McGonagall shook her head like I expected. "Shame on you _Bunny Bear,_-" McGonagall snorted. " he just transferred here after all! Is that why you had him change his name? Are you ashamed or something Albus?" I faked hurt and confusion.

"Please stop and for the love of magic do not say that Riddle is my child." Al whispered fearfully. I decide to let him off that hook it would look very bad if that somehow got printed as fact.

McGonagall seemed to be getting angrier and angrier by the second. It was time for me to go anyway.

"Well I should get going. If Albus wants me to do that thing with the desk again I'm going to have to visit a chiropractor and do my morning yoga!" I said while getting off Al and putting the shirt back on. I couldn't look at any of their faces fearing I would screw everything up by cackling madly.

I shuffle my way slowly out of the room making sure to swing my rather large hips side to side. "Goodbye lover boy!" I called out before closing the door behind me.

I now had to compose myself. First time to stop giggling at Al's face when he begged me not to say Riddle. Second I had to school my features back to normal which only takes a few seconds. Lastly it was time to check on my babies and put on the ridiculous uniform and go down to breakfast with Harry.

"Did the sausage say something mean to you and upset you or do you always just frown down at your food before you consume it?" I asked from behind Harry who was looking excessively cute.

"Actually I was trying to figure you out. Your definitely an enigma." Harry said.

I hum in response I had been called many many things over the years and enigma is a favorite of mine. "And judging from that frown your having a little trouble I suppose?" I said sitting down next to him.

"Mhmm. Your ... confusing to me."

"I tend to get that a lot among other things." I could feel all the stares in my direction, sizing me up wondering who I am, what I'm like in bed, how I would go in a fight. I glanced around to confirm my feelings and I caught sight of Albus and McGonagall talking at their table. I had to look away quickly.

"Ahh yes I can see. I bet you get that a lot. Totally sucks, I know used to be like that for me for about four years before they finally got the hint and stopped." He said.

"Hmm it matters not to me how they look at me." _It will matter how you look at me._ "I care not for what these stupid little children think of me. Anyway after a few weeks or maybe by the end of today depending on how angry I get the stares will turn to absolute disgust. Not that I really care but it is nice to not be looked at like I'm something under somebodies shoe for a few days at least." I replied.

I watch intently as a group of girls headed my way. I didn't want to be interrupted with my time with Harry. I set my face in a harsh glare and sent them some fear, thanks Jasper, they shrank into themselves and turned away fearfully. I smirked victoriously.

"God I wish I could of done that when they went after me."

I laughed trying to cover the jealousy I felt about anyone going after my Harry. "I have many talents. Some more useful than others."

It was silent for some time as I watched Harry pick at his food, raise it to his mouth chew and swallow. I thought about shooting him up some lust and just bend him over the table but that wouldn't really behind in the whole be his friend first plan. And he would probably be pissed that I fucked him infront of everyone. Lust and attraction make people do very stupid things.

I tried distracting myself eavesdropping on the conversation between Albus and McGonagall. She was pissed that he could keep this a secret from everybody and ashamed that he was that type of person. Albus was refusing to comment on anything. I peeked at his thoughts unable to resist and found a slew of expletives directed at me. I suddenly found the table amazingly fascinating.

"What the hell Edward. Why is the headmaster glaring at you and why are you happy about it? What did you do to piss him off?" Harry demanded.

I couldn't hold it in anymore between Harry's frustration and Albus picturing me on fire melting while he screamed insults at me I snapped. I laughed like a little boy who just seen his friend trip and land headfirst into a pile of dog shit. (true story, Andrew tripped hahahahahahha!)

It took me awhile to stop I could feel Al's rage getting stronger. I took a few deep unneeded breaths to help center myself. I look up and give Al a small smile, I could hear him sigh.

"One day Edward I will get you back, someway somehow I will get you." He whispered to me.

"Would you care to explain yourself." Harry asked from beside me. I had almost forgotten about him.

"No, not really." I replied. They are private jokes for a reason.

"Will I ever get any answers out of you?" He questioned.

"Not yet. Here comes McGonagall with our schedule's I have a very good feeling we have the same classes." I said while watching McGonagall as she focused on me trying to see Dumbledore's features on me. _Eyes no. Hair no. Face no. Ears no. Nose maybe. _I'm pretty sure Al's nose and mine a miles apart thank your very much.

Before classes I had to pick Sil and Sven up before they went looking for me or started biting people. They were so damn clingy but I wouldn't have it any other way. I loved those two more then anyone. I really need to figure out a way to prolong their short lives a couple hundred years. There lifespan was just to short for my liking.

I entered the dungeon with Harry almost late. I am never late, its one of my pet peeves. We took the table at the back, we are the bad guys at the back of the class. I probably looked the part with my snakes around my arms. I was getting everyone's attention even though I didn't really want it. I had hoped sitting at the back would make it harder to be looked at but I was wrong. Being wrong does happen to me... rarely.

When the teacher made his way in striding up to his desk trying to look like the most dangerous thing in the room I realized something about him that just somehow made my morning even better. He was what the wizards would call a 'Master' of occlumency. To them his mind would be as protected as the money in a Las Vegas casino vault. There would be a snowballs chance in hell of another wizard breaking into his mind.

Good for me that I'm not a wizard first. Normally I wouldn't even care about his thoughts I would be glad I had to put up with one less in my head but for some reason I've been feeling rather playful of late and just can not resist the temptation of messing with the teacher. Its what the bad students at the back do right?

I could sense the anticipation rolling off Harry as professor Snape spew some speech. He knew something was about to happen he just had no idea what.

Harry left to go get the right ingredients for us as I was now about to be busy tormenting the teacher. If I was normal I would need to have eye contact with Snape and I wouldn't get anywhere into his head. It would be like a feather tapping against reinforced concrete, not very affective at all. But thankfully for me its the complete opposite. I giant wrecking ball versus a plane of glass.

I didn't want to just smash my way into his mind. Not only would that be little fun it would probably cause him some pain and discomfort if I forced myself in there. I tuned everybody else out and focused on the 'Master'. Using as little mental force, I suppose you could call it, I started pushing gently against the wall surrounding his mind. I kept it a constant and weak. I wanted to think he was winning before I showed him that there is no such thing as a master to me.

I could feel the professors smugness seeping off him, he must think he has won. Amusing. I increased the force pushing against his shield before it penetrated so I could here his surface thoughts. Oh yes he was worried now. I could smell his sweat coming off him as he struggles to repel me. Listening to to his frantic thoughts made me shake with silent laughter. He was talking himself up arrogantly. _You can do this no student will ever beat you. You are Severus Snape not even the Dark Lord can read your mind!_

Harry's eyes were on me, he definitely knew something was up by his questioning stare. He would find out sooner or later anyway so I inclined my head in the professors direction. He looks at Snape for a moment before hissing "What are you doing to him?"

I make my features as innocent as possible. "Me? I am doing nothing."

Harry snorted at me. "Bullshit, what are you doing?"

I smiled at him. "My business is my own."

I could literally feel his frustration slamming against me. "Asshole I'm going to be hearing that phrase a lot aren't I?" His lips slipped into the most adorable little pout and I grinned crookedly.

"Only till your included in my business." As I stared at him I couldn't help but think of all the things we could be doing together once he is finally included in my business they way I want him to be. Once all his business is complete and I ensure he is still alive by the end of it.

Its not just the sex I was thinking about but finally being able to spend time with him without his constant guards up. Being with him without the threat of an apparent mad man after him. Just him and me in that secluded house surrounded by snow that was in his dreams this morning seems like a wonderful idea.

"Whatever you say Edward." Harry said a little shakily.

For the rest of the double lesson I focused on tormenting Snape. It wasn't as fun as I had first envisioned in my mind. Sure watching the professor slowly become unhinged was amusing for the first five to ten minutes but now it was just boring. I took it to the next level and fully invaded his mind just looking for his darkest secret. I wanted him to know that I knew his darkest thoughts and if I wanted I would use them against him. My playful mood had swung to slightly sadistic without me noticing at all. I searched fast and what I found sent me ridged. Snape tripped and fear was currently the only thing he was feeling.

Snape was Harry's Caius. That bastard was the reason was the reason my family was destroyed. It was Caius who hated us for how we chose to feed. Marcus and Aro couldn't of cared less but Caius couldn't let it go. He ranted and raved until he got his way. He convinced our race that we were an abomination making vampires appear weak and soft. It could not be aloud in his mind. He convinced them to vote they voted and Aro carried out the order. If it had not been for Caius I would still have my family. He was just a prick who is now long dead.

And Snape the creature on the floor infront of me. He is the reason Harry's parents are dead. He told Voldemort of the prophecy that the one to kill him was coming. Voldemort acted and killed Lily and James Potter before failing to kill Harry. If Snape could of kept his mouth shut Harry would still have a family. I would aswell if Caius could shut his mouth.

"_Harry doesn't know and he never will._" Was the thought now in his head. Well I wasn't going to withhold that information from him. One way or another he would find out. Either I would tell him or I would force Snape to or maybe I would get Albus to as he was the only person Snape had seemed to tell.

I turned to Harry intending to act like nothing happened when Snape whispered. "Pack your stuff, all of you and get out."

Not one single person in the room moved. They were all in shock seeing the always composed professor on the floor with fear clearly on his face.

"Get out NOW!" He screamed.

Everybody scrambled packing up equipment and whatever else they had. Snape fled out of the room to his office to try to compose himself. He knew it was me but he has no idea how I did it. And he never would.

Harry never moved he was waiting for me I knew it but I was still unsure if I should just tell him right now and how he would react. It would be probably be bad if he ran after Snape and killed him. I'm sure the community might frown upon that kind of reaction and try to take him away. I quickly check the future seeing what would happen if I told him. Unfortunately for me his future seems highly messed up even to me. Way to many decisions involved from people I don't know and never met. I would have to arrange a visit to Voldemort soon just so I can get a feel of how his mind works. Hopefully then Harry's future will be a bit more readable to me.

I sighed focusing on Harry and the questions in his eyes. I couldn't deal with it at the moment I would need to talk to Albus again.

"Later." I said whispering for some reason unknown to me.

"What do you mean damn it!" His frustration was evidant.

"My busine-" I said before I was cut off.

"I swear if you say 'your own' I'll _Avada Kedavra_ you right now." That had me laughing again. There was no chance in hell that spell would work on me anyway that and the fact that I would have his wand in my hand and crushed to splinters before he even thought to grab his wand.

"You could try Harry but I'm sure I could stop you before you even touch your wand."

The fire was in his eyes now and his hand twitched slightly. He was going to go after his wand. I shot my hand out to fast to even be considered human reflexes and trapped his wrist in my hand. Harry gasped in fear or surprise I wasn't sure.

"I told you didn't I? What I was going to say before somebody interrupted me. Was that my business is my own but it seems to becoming _yours_ faster then I expected." I had thought atleast a month before I had to deal with anything other then getting to know him. Stupid world making me do things. I released his hand and told him we had other classes to attend to.

I was sure of three things. One Harry was going to be pissed. Two Dumbledore will be doing some explaining and three Snape was in a lot of shit and probably won't survive.

* * *

**A/N. Deleted it.**


End file.
